The Dogs Of War
by ucat42
Summary: Hell may have found a new weapon, and now will try all means possible to bring it to their side...mild season 5 spoilers, angst, mild sex scenes and minor nudity...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's been over thirty years since I wrote any real story, and have not written anything for Supernatural before this….this is the first! It is set season five, AU, and warnings for occasional language and graphic violence... oh, please review, good or bad, I'd just be happy to hear from you!**

* * *

><p>The noise woke him up. He could not quite figure out what it was, but there had been a noise.<p>

His heart was beating too fast, which only meant that he's woken up with a fright. Not for the first time. He stretched, and turned over. Last time this happened, he'd woken several times with a fright to some unidentifiable loud noise, only to finally figure out, as he was falling asleep for the umpteenth time, that it was his own snoring that was waking him up. He gave a little harrumph of a laugh at that. Woulda been really funny, if the lack of sleep hadn't ruined the following day...

There it was again. Damn. Someone, or something, was in the garage. Funny, though, the dogs had not barked. If there was someone out there the dogs would be off like a Gatling gun.

Neighbors didn't mind his dogs too much, as they only barked when there was something to bark at..and they weren't barking ... so ... Maybe he'd not shut the garage door properly and it was blowing in the breeze?

Except, there was no breeze, and the noise didn't really sound like the door. He felt his heart beat faster again. Big brave man. Just as well there was no one around to witness his fear, or make him act all hero-like and check out the noise. Still, if it was the garage door, then it was going to keep making that noise, and keep him awake. A big meeting tomorrow, being tired and baggy-eyed would _not_ be to his advantage.

Ah, well, better check. He slipped on his ratty track pants and pulled a sweat shirt over top. No dressing gowns for him, that would make him look too much like his dad. He could ignore, most of the time, the thickening waist, the thinning hair, but if he caught sight of himself in a dressing gown and slippers, well he might as well check into the retirement home right now. Forty four was _not _old.

Not by a long shot!

He stuffed his feet into his old running shoes that he kept instead of slippers, and stumbled his way to the back door. Flicking on the light switch he checked out the window first, seeing only his dogs curled into tight balls as they slept through whatever had woken their sleepy master up.

Well, he was pretty sure it wasn't anything dangerous, or they would be up and at ém. Pretty sure. He sucked a few deep breaths to calm his hammering heart, and grabbed the baseball bat he kept near the door for just this occasion. He yanked open the door, and the dogs didn't move a muscle.

Useless.

Could be dying, and there they were, fast asleep.

It _was_ cold, and they were hounds, thin skinned, felt the cold, and all that. Sighing, pretending he wasn't the least bit frightened, he shuffled down off the back porch and over to the long brick garage that ran parallel to the timber house. The outside light was dim, and he couldn't see if the door that led into the garage was shut all the way, or not.

He gave it a push, and sure enough, it swung open. Well, must be getting a bit loose in the old memory department. He flicked on the garage light switch, but no light.

Globe blown.

Great.

Flicked it up and down. Nothing. Doesn't matter, he thought, I'll just shut the door tight & slide right back into dream land. He turned, but as he looked up at his dogs that had been sleeping so soundly, he felt his heat jump right into his mouth. They were not asleep.

Not anymore.

The three big hounds were crouched low, like they were stalking prey, and they were growling very deep and quiet, threatening, saliva dripping down from their sharp, white teeth.

But it was their eyes.

Their normally friendly big black-brown puppy eyes that could melt your heart with a soft blink were no longer gentle black-brown dog eyes.

Instead, they glowed a hot, bloody red, looking all in the world like demon spawn movie devils.

The growling grew louder, and they started to creep forward.

All the time, they fixed their terrified master with their burning gaze, as they stalked closer, hot breath pluming white in the cold air.

He felt himself frozen to the spot, his breath caught in his throat, heart once again hammering his fear.

He pushed back on the garage door, moving slowly, not taking his eyes off his canine babies, the dogs he'd raised from tiny puppies. Three big, well trained hunting hounds, his constant weekend companions, now devil dogs stalking him, herding him into the confines of his garage.

Turning swiftly he shoved the door, but was not quick enough.

The dogs leapt, throwing themselves at the garage door, forcing it back with a sharp report into the wall.

Their terrified master fell back onto the concrete, his eyes blinking hard in disbelief, a stream of "No no no no no no " starting from his trembling lips.

He tried to scurry backwards, his track pants slipping against the rough concrete, his shoes dislodging, but the dogs were not to be dissuaded.

Their growls grew even louder, and they advanced on their hapless master, standing over him, their saliva dripping onto his terrified features. His brain refused to register what was happening, still chanting his refusal, he tried to push up and away from his formerly loving pets.

The largest grabbed his face in its hot mouth, engulfing his fleshy cheeks with it's hot breath, teeth tearing at the meat of his face. He screamed, a sound tearing out of his gut in a rush of fear, pain and utter disbelief.

Like a starting gun this released the other two hounds, and they fell on him, tearing, ripping, until the bubbling, bloody screams of their master fell into silence, only the sounds of the tearing, gobby smack of wet flesh on concrete, the garage door once again banging in the slight breeze..

~0~

"Honey?" She poked her snoring husband in the back. "Baby? You awake?""

His snoring didn't miss a beat. Damn, that guy could sleep through an earthquake. Had, in fact, done just that, back in '97, as he was so fond of regaling his friends at every possible occasion.

Didn't help his poor, heavily pregnant wife.

She sat up, hand stoking absent mindedly at her massive belly. Baby rolled, then also settled back to its own little baby dreams, whatever they were. Ah well, now she had to pee. Whatever had woke her up was forgotten, her need to get to the bathroom taking over from any other priority.

As she washed her hands, hoping that was the last time she had to get out of bed that night, but knowing full well it was more than likely not, she hear that funny noise again.

A door banging?

Maybe the shed? No, the shed door was so stiff, that even if it was open, it would wedge in whatever position it was left, needing a hard shove to close it.

There it is again.

What the hell _was_ that?

"Ruby?' she called. The Rottweiler didn't come, not surprisingly, if anyone could sleep sounder than her husband, it was the dog they laughingly called a watch dog. Watchdog, my eye, she thought.

Only way she could deter an intruder was if he fell over her while she was sprawled out in the middle of the lunge room rug.

But there it was again. Oh, well, may as well check it out. I can grab some of the leftover chicken while I'm downstairs, she thought, heaving her front heavy frame down the carpeted stairs. The nose sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, anyway.

She turned on the hall light, and shuffled through the lounge room into the adjoining kitchen, flicking the light switch as she entered.

Aah, globe must've popped. Will have to get sleeping beauty to fix that tomorrow.

He'd have a fit if his wife, only a week off her due date, climbed on a chair to replace the dead bulb.

The noise again, but this time she was sure it was behind her. She turned, the dim stairwell globe barley lighting the lounge, most of it draped in eerie shadows. As she fumbled for the lounge light, she felt her bones turn to jelly, and her bladder gave way, recent trip to the bathroom or no, the warm wetness puddled unnoticed around her bare feet.

There, in the gloom of the lounge, two coal-red eyes glowed, and as the dark shape that housed them moved forward, she saw white fangs, a snarled, snub snout twisted in hate, saliva dripping onto the plush carpet as her beloved Ruby crept forward, crouched low to pounce, death in her glowing eyes, her growl like a low revving engine rumbling through the otherwise quiet room.

Her pregnant master turned to run, but to no avail as Ruby leapt up, her heavy jaw clamped on the back of her once beloved owner's neck, pulling her to the floor in a mass of twisted limbs and black hot fur. He owner screamed but the sound was cut quickly as Ruby clamped her jaws on the throat of the helpless woman, and in one bite severed the windpipe and jugular, blood gushing out over the crisp white floor tiles.

As Ruby tore into the pregnant belly of the dying woman, upstairs, warm in bed, her husband turned over, blissfully still snoring, sleep claiming him till the morning light.

~0~

"Dean?" Sam called, pushing the bathroom door open. Empty. Damn, where was he? It wasn't like Dean to wake up before him, and apart from the tiny bathroom, there was nowhere to hide. Sam ran his and through his too long hair and exhaled nervously.

Where could he be?

Just as he felt his adrenalin start to kick him the guts with a bolt of cold panic the door to the shabby motel room opened, and there stood the wayward brother, coffees, greasy diner bag, and a newspaper in his hands.

"There you are!" exclaimed Sam, and reached out to take the proffered breakfast.

"Where were you? What time did you get up? Why didn't you wake me?" he quizzed. Dean started to fill his mouth with the massive breakfast sandwich he'd bought.

"Dude, what's your damage? I couldn't sleep, is all. No need to get your panties all in a knot. Chill."

Sam rolled his eyes, but started in on his breakfast. Blueberry pancakes. Vanilla Latte. Dean had put a bit of effort in getting a nice breakfast for him, for a change.

"Anyways, I got us a job, I think" he shoved the paper at Sam across the small Formica table, pointing at the bold headlines.

"Multiple Killings in the latest Horror Dog Attacks" read Sam, then pulled the article closer as he continued to read. "Dean, this is shocking, really, but how do we not know that it isn't just rabies, or poisoned dog food, or something?'

"Eleven people killed by their normally gentle pets, who then eat out their hearts? Sounds like us, I think. Besides, read the next page, it all ties together there."

Sam flicked the page over, his pancakes all but forgotten now. He read the article Dean had circled, perhaps while he was waiting for the food to be prepared.

"So?"Dean prompted.

"Mmm"

Ïs it one of ours?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe? Dude! How can this _not_ be a job for us?"

"I dunno, Dean" Sam finally returning to his breakfast. "Shouldn't we be more concerned about the apocalypse? These kind of jobs can wait, or someone else can worry about them. I can call Bobby, he can pass this on"

Dean shoved the rest of his sandwich in and sat down. "Whatever, dude, I just think this maybe related. Hell hound kinda deal, or something. And I already rang Bobby. He's in research mode as we speak. Now chow down, animal control opens in an hour, and I wanna get a look at these mutts".

Sam's brow furrowed. "Really? They kept them alive?" He shook his head. "If they are some kind of hell hounds, I doubt city pound is going to contain them."

Dean slurped his coffee. "Only four are alive, due to be gassed later today. I just wanna run the EMF over them, maybe give 'em a little holy water in their doggy bowl. See what we got her. Bobby said if we can get a hair sample he can get some tests run".

"Sounds like a plan" Sam agreed, and drained the last of his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review...any contact is greatly appreciated! Please? I'll send you a puppy!..Oh, wait…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter two, for your approval. Let me know what you think...**

* * *

><p>The pretty little receptionist at the desk near animal control front office looked up. Mmmm, day was improving. Definitely. There stood two suited men who were, while a little older than her, decidedly yummy. She smoothed her skirt as she stood, ready to sashay her way to the front counter, and hopefully snag herself one of these guys for later.<p>

Damn! Good old Shirley swoops again. The pretty receptionist smiled at the men & sat back down. Shirley stomped her way to the counter, glasses perched low on her nose.

"Hep you gennemen?" she huffed.

Dean let loose his broadest smile, and poked Sam in the side. Ignoring the inference, Sam also smiled, and produced a badge.

"Good Morning Maám, we're here from CDC about the dogs you have impounded? The animal attacks?" He lifted his brows, doing his best professional but still puppy dog eyes, hoping she wouldn't look at his badge too closely. Dean had snagged an old one from the glove box for him, and he looked 16 years old in the id photo. And his name was Ivor Buttcrack. One of Dean's funny moods, many years ago, Sam didn't know it was still around.. thought he'd burned it, also years ago.

No luck, Shirley grabbed his ID with her stubby fingers, but really only glanced at it. She frowned at Dean's over bright smile, and starred Sam down like an unhappy Sunday school teacher.

"Down stairs. Third door to the left. Don't go poking them" and she turned and stomped back to her desk.

"Need to throw some holy water over that one" Dean groused in a loud stage whisper, and the pretty receptionist giggled, batting her eyelids.

As they turned to the stairwell, Dean elbowed Sam.

"Wotcha say, little brother.. double date later? You and granny, me and…sweet thing there"

"You mean jail bait? C'mon dude, let's go check out pet shop horrorville" and he took the stairs two at a time. No problem with his leg span.

They found the door marked "Dangerous Dog" and pressed the entry button. The lock clicked, letting them in.

The small corridor turned led to another door, this one with a small, reinforced window, through which the boys could see the lights flickering, sparks flying, spluttering, and a bulb exploded, showering it's phosphorescence in a brilliant halo.

Glancing at each other, they both removed weapons, Dean, a sawn off loaded with rock salt, Sam his trusty glock. Full of silver rounds.

Got to be prepared for anything.

Slowly, Dean taking point they approached the door, both in their semi crouch, weapons ready, breath sharp.

A quick nod from Sam and Dean pushed the door, shot gun at the ready.

What he saw caught his breath.

Fluorescent lights still flicking, arcing, sparks exploding. A diminutive woman crouched low, surrounded by the bloody, torn corpses of at least four dogs, their wire pens torn asunder, their blood marking nearly every surface.

She raised her eyes, slowly, both hands spread wide, her bloodied fingertips barley touching the floor.

She looked at Sam, then Dean, and the blinking light illuminated her for them.

She had white dreadlocks that touched her shoulders, framing her small heart shaped face. Her eyes were large, a little too large, and cat green. Her mouth was closed, framed by large, blood red lips that would be the envy of any starlet. She had multiple piercings, in her eyebrows, nose, lips, and all appeared silver.

Dean raised his shot gun, and she hissed, drawing back and up, and bared her teeth them.

"Dude.."gasped Dean, as her fangs caught the light. Not as many as a normal vampire, but there, stiletto pointed fangs, at least two each side.

He fired, Sam bringing up his weapon, and getting off at least three rounds into her. She drew herself up to her full height, still snarling inhumanly, and threw her chin out, too-large eyes flashing in the pulsing beams of broken fluorescents. Then, far too quickly for them to react, she seemed to have shadows of wings, just like angel wings, framed on the back wall by the pulsating lights.

And then she was gone.

Sam huffed in sharp surprise, Dean turning in stunned awe to him.

"The fuck?" he gasped, as they heard the door click and shouts in the small corridor behind them. Dean tucked the shot gun back inside his jacket; Sam looked at his gun, then let his arm hang by his side, still holding the weapon.

Three men and the older receptionist burst in the room, but stopped dead at the sight that met them.

Dean and Sam just looked at each other.

~0~

Sam propped his elbows on the top of the car. "While I am grateful that the impound guys bought that story on the dogs ripping each other apart…"he shook his head.

"I know" Dean met his perplexed gaze. "Who was that? Hell, _what_ was that?" he asked.

"This is a whole new level of weird, Dean, even for us"

Dean unlocked the Impala, and screeched the door open.

As Sam piled into the passenger seat beside him, he rested his hands on the steering wheel.

"Did I see what I thought I saw? Right when she" Dean waved his hand in the air "Pooffed?"

"Wings? Yeah, I saw them too. "Sam wrinkled his brow."At least I thought I did"

Dean looked at him. "Fangs? Did you see fangs?" Dean started the car & pulled out from the curb.

Sam shook his head, but agreed. "Yeah. Angel with vampire fangs, Dean? Is that even possible?"

"I dunno. Maybe. Fallen angel? Otherwise, I got nothing."

Sam shook his head again. They both rode the rest of the way to their motel in silence, each almost overflowing with disbelief, but no words to put into play about what they saw.

Dean's phone rang as Sam unlocked the motel door, and he glanced at it before answering.

"Bobby? You won't believe what just happened" and he filled in the older hunter on what had unfolded before them.

"Bobby have anything?" Sam asked when Dean hung up, and Dean shook his head.

"Nada. Just as stumped as us. He'll search up what he can, though, suggested we try Cas."

"Already did" Sam replied, waving his phone. "While you were talking to Bobby. Got his voicemail. Told him we have an errant angel problem. "

"If that's what you call it" grumbled Dean, and he handed Sam a beer.

Sam sat at the small round motel room table, and flipped open his lap top. As it fired up, he looked at his brother, then shook his head, looking away.

"What?"Dean asked.

"Nothing, dude, don't worry about it"

"No, seriously, what is it?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Silly theory"

"Share?" Dean asked, and sucked on the beer bottle. "Can't be any crazier than what we just saw, man".

Sam drew a deep breath. "Well… go with me here." He tapped a few keys on the PC, but didn't seem to find what he was looking for. "Remember that kid? Jesse, the half demon?"

"Antichrist boy? You think we got a similar deal, but half vamp half human?" Dean waved his beer bottle, taking in the whole room in his gesture.

"I didn't think Angels worked that way. And I'm pretty sure vamps are sterile."

Sam nodded. "But not 100% sure, right?"

Dean pulled out a chair from the table, and straddled it backwards. "You thing we got a little Buffy the vampire slayer crossover here?"

Sam shook his head. "I dunno, Dean. Look. Think about it. She had wings. And fangs. Also, she killed the dogs, so she may not be evil."

"Well, she seemed pretty pissed when we shot her, Sammy".

Sam looked over at Dean, scrunched his face. "Yeah, about that. The salt and the silver, neither affected her. And she had major piercings, Dean. They all looked like they were silver."

"Wonder what dead man's blood would do to her "Dean mused.

"I think we gotta figure out her deal first. Good or bad. The dead dogs may be a good thing"

Den took another slug of his beer. "Or maybe she was just finished with them"

Sam turned back to his computer. "Yeah, there is that…" "Hmph" Sam turned the laptop for Dean to see.

"Two teenagers killed by loving family pet. Animal control overwhelmed by panicked owners surrendering their dogs" Dean read out loud. "Makes you look at Lassie in a whole new light"

"This happened last night, Dean. They just found them" Sam explained.

"So, what, Angel Vamp bitch uses family pets to kill? Coz I'm thinking, if she's a good guy, wouldn't she kill the dogs _before_ they kill their owners?"

"She's not using the dogs to kill people" Castiel's gruff voice behind Dean announced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** **Ok, (peers over computer screen, checking to see if it's safe) two chapters in quick succession. I haven't completely written a third, but am getting there. I've been working 50-60 hour weeks and this has slowed the whole process a bit. I know I have left you with a bit of a cliffy, but not a bad one, me thinks. Anyway, I'll have chapter three up in maybe a week... depending on work!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N I actually tried to write this while at work Apart from being distracted, a computer glitch caused me to lose ALL of my third chapter. So, this is a re write, also done at work, probably could have been better..._**

* * *

><p>Cas moved to the small table and looked at the story Sam had opened on the new dog attacks.<p>

"So what is it, Cas?" Dean asked "What's her agenda?"

"And just what the hell is she?" added Sam.

Cas looked up, first at Dean, then Sam. He frowned, and looked back down at the lap top.

"I am not sure" he replied.

"Not sure?" Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged. "Not sure? Then how do you know she's not using the dogs to kill people?"

Cas straitened. "Because I know who is using them"

"Okay, then, share?"

Cas walked to the small window of the motel room, the grey lace curtain blocking most of the view of the industrial estate across the road.

"There is a spell that has been used, a powerful spell" Cas started to explain "That harnesses the intent of the hellhound, unleashes it's evil into whatever animal vessel is chosen. In this case, the family pet."

"And you know the girl isn't using this spell how?" Dean asked his heavenly friend.

"Because I believe the spell is being used to attract her attention. Someone, or some_thing_, is after the girl, and they are using this spell as a means to draw her out, and, I believe, ultimately trap her."

Sam sat down on one of the beds. "But why? I mean, we don't even know who or what she is, so how do you even know who wants to trap her, Cas?"

Castiel turned to face Sam. "You saw her?" he asked.

"Yeah, we both did. And I gotta tell you, that is one weird chick" Dean answered him.

"We saw fangs, Cas. And angel wings." Sam explained

The angel looked surprised. "Are you sure you saw wings?"

"Wings, man, like yours. And big weird assed eyes. She was still kind hot, though." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, but then a thought seemed to catch him.

"Cas, she had silver piercings. All over her face, in her eyebrows, and her lips. And Dean's right, her eyes were _huge_"

They all fell silent for a moment, thought process almost making an audible noise. Finally Cas looked up. "Did her eyes go black?" he asked.

Dean looked at Sam, then they both shook their heads. "No, no demon signs" he replied.

"Mmm" The angel once again returned to lap top. He scrolled through the dog attack story, then looked back at the boys. "We need to be at the next attack, before it happens" he informed them.

"Sure, great" Dean agreed "Just one problem. How in hell do we know when and where the next attack is?" He caught eyes with his brother. "And how will that help us find creepy hot chick?"

"A spell can be traced, if you have the right ingredients. I believe that the girl will be drawn to the next attack to try to stop the dogs."

"Okay, so, what do we need?" asked Sam.

Cas opened his mouth to answer, just as the front door cam sailing in with a loud crash. Thrown to the floor, Sam held his arm over his face to protect from the flying splinters of door frame, even Cas stumbled back.

Sam looked towards his brother, seeing him lying still on the floor near the angel. "_Dean!"_ he yelled.

"Don't worry about him, sugar, he'll be fine" drawled a pretty brunette as she stepped over the rubble into the motel room, flanked by two large black eyed thugs.

She was tall and slim, very well groomed, and obviously possessed. Cas squared his stance.

"You should not enter here "he told her.

"And why is that, pasty boy?" she asked, stepping over more door frame to get closer to the trench-coated vessel. "There something you think You can do to stop us, maybe?" She laughed, and kicked a little plaster towards Cas. "Coz I don't think you have much choice in whether I enter, or not".

Sam tried to crawl to Dean, who was still not moving, and Sam couldn't tell if he was hurt, knocked out or something more serious. He reached out for his brother, but found himself being flung up against the wall, the female demon holding him there, her arm outstretched, her power keeping him pinned with his feet off the ground.

"I told you not to worry about him" she smiled, turning to face Sam and threw her hair back, smiling wickedly. "It's your buddy here you should worry about" and she grabbed Cas by the shirt front, lifting his feet off the ground, her eyes turning obsidian as she looked towards the taller of her two companions. The thuggish demon looked Cas up and down, then turned to the girl.

"He'll do" he grunted, and then all of them vanished, taking Cas with them.

_"Dean_" yelled Sam, dropping to the floor now the demon's control had lifted, and scrambled over to his prone brother, who had not moved during the brief demon visit.

Sam touched Dean's face, gently, but Dean did not move.

"C'mon, Dean, wake up here" he begged, and ran his hands up and down Dean's body, checking for wounds. He seemed clear, so Sam lifted Dean's head, feeling the sticky warmth on the back of his brother's skull, as the blood trickling through his fingers.

"Dean! Wake up!" he commanded, and leant his brother forward so he could better see what was going on behind Dean's head.

Dean moaned, and tried pushing Sam away. "Dude, are you trying to kiss me?" he groaned, and Sam smiled despite himself.

"C'mon, let's get you up, so I can check out that head wound" he encouraged, gently helping his brother over to one of the beds.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, his face scrunched in pain and confusion. "Did you get the number of the truck that ran through here?" He leaned forward as Sam gently probed the back of his head, letting out a grunt when Sam hit a tender spot. It was only then he seemed to realise his angel friend was no longer in the room. "Sam, what happened?" he demanded.

"Hold still, Dean" Sam answered, using a towel from the back of a chair to wipe the blood from his brother's neck and short cropped hair. Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sam. Spill it. What happened? And where's Cas?"

Sam started to softly probe the gash on the back of Deans head, as Dean hissed in pain. "She grabbed him."

"Dude, unconscious here. Who grabbed him? The weird hot chick?"

Sam wiped the back of Dean's neck where the blood had started t trickle down. "There were three demons. Two flunkies and a chick-in-charge. She grabbed him"

"Who, the demon chick?"

"No dude, Tyra Banks. Who do you think?"

"Funny, smartass. What's the deal here? Seriously?" he let Sam push his head forward as his brother checked his head more closely. "We got angel vamp chick, devil dogs, demon kidnappers? Bad episode of twighlight zone".

Sam released his brother's head. "I'm gonna have to put a couple of stitches in there, Dean." Sam reached for the first aid kit. He paused, his forehead scrunched in thought. "She was powerful, that demon, and wanted Cas. She coulda killed both of us, but I don't think we were any kind of threat to her. Why did she need Cas?"

"Are they the ones that are trying to attract creepy hot chick?" Dean pondered.

Sam started to repair his brothers wounded head. "Seems likely"

"Now they got a genuine angel to add to the mix. What's the go here? This is seriously fucked up, dude!"

"We have to find Cas." Sam agreed " I think we need some help here…maybe Bobby can help with that locating spell." he gently poured antiseptic over Dean's stiches, and Dean inadvertently groaned with the burn.

"You okay?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean pushed up from the bed, and grabbed his silver whisky flask, taking a long swig. Wiping his mouth, he met his brother's eyes. "Yeah, 'm good." His roguish grin split his face briefly. "Let's kick this thing in the ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Small shout out to Kim Manners.. please let me know what you think so far...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N Welcome back! It's incredibly gratifying to see all the hits, and it's ok to remain anonymous, I'm just so pleased that you took the time to read. Any feedback is welcome, suggestions, criticism, cash donations, all happily received! Also as I am writing this at work & don't have a beta reader, any corrections on spelling & grammar are welcomed. _**

* * *

><p>There was a definite knocking sound, muffled, like a door that's not closed properly gently bumping in the breeze, but it didn't wake Alice. Well, it did, but not fully. The Great Dane was huge, even curled up into as tight a ball in her fleecy bed, she still spilled over the sides, her harlequin coat gleaming in the reflected light from the street lamps outside. She tucked her nose under her paw even tighter, and tried to ignore the noise. Big, yeah. Fierce looking, most defiantly. Lazy? You betcha!<p>

But then she started to feel strange. A buzzing started behind her eyes, and she felt the heat, pulsing, spreading through her body. It was building, pressure climbing, and she felt her hackles rise. But just as quickly as this strange feeling started, it stopped. A gentle hand stroked her large head, and she felt at peace, and snuggled back inside herself, her soft snoring once again emanating from the black and white mountain.

The owner of the hand stood, and looked toward the window, where the soft thumping was coming from. It also stilled, and she looked back at the dog, her large, full lips tipping into the tiniest of a smile. He eyes, which were just a bit too big to be considered normal, softly glowed in the dark room, and she ran her hand through her dreadlocked hair. At least she had got here in time, and undetected. She wasn't stupid, she knew someone was trying to draw her out, that they were baiting her using the dogs. Someone… or some_thing_.

She leaned over the ornate sideboard, and picked up a picture. There, a mom dad, and a small child perched on mum's pregnant belly. Another photo, this time showing newborn baby in big brother's chubby toddler arms. She had done the right thing, exposing herself like this. It was unthinkable that another family should have to go through the horror of being eaten alive. And the dogs….whoever was behind this knew her. Or something of her. They knew she would not tolerate the animals being used like this.

She moved to the next photo, this one showing children, the baby now a toddler, and the mop haired older brother, curled up together with Alice, who was looking at them with the quizzical pride only a Great Dane can give, a mixture of awe and ownership. She smiled. That's how the family _should_ look.

She bent again to pat the dog, and then froze as she heard a noise from the door.

Someone was breaking in. She could hear the tumblers in the deadlock fall into place, then the door slowly opened, and a tall figure of a man entered, bent, stalking, carefully shining a small flashlight around the room, as his companion joined him. She could see, _hell_, she could _smel_l the guns, the acrid stench of gunpowder and oil assaulting her senses.

She softly backed up a little, into a shadow, her bare feet not making any sound as they brushed the carpet, her large eyes hooded to mask their gentle glow, her black lashes proving a screen against their detection. She could smell them, these two men, over their guns, and their day clothes.

She could smell the power, the determination, and courage. There was no fear, only power. She had not smelled men like this for a long time.

The flashlight hit Alice, who still slumbered on, her reputation of a guard dog well and truly blemished. The light beam continued to roam, and stopped when it hit the bare feet in the shadows, then was joined by another light, and the sound of a gun safety clicking off. She held her breath, but knew she'd been discovered. As the lights scrolled up her body, she stood still, till they hit her face. The pain of the bright lights made her hiss, despite her best efforts, and she threw a hand up to cover her face.

Immediately the lights dropped, and she stepped back. What where they doing? She expected them to fire, or try to grab her, but they just stood looking at her, guns drawn and aimed at her…but unmoving. She tilted her head to one side, puzzled. They were not afraid of her.

She could feel their heartbeats, taste their breath, they were ready to spring, cautious stances, but their hearts beat evenly, their breath steady. These men were expecting trouble, and were ready for it, though not afraid of it.

This confused her. She tilted her head again and the taller of the two reached his hand out, palm down. "Hey" his soft voice was gentle, encouraging, and she watched his eyes. They too were soft, though anything but gentle. Still, she almost felt like she could trust those eyes.

"Hey" he softly called again, and took a small step towards her, hand still out stretched. The other one just held her gaze, his gun pointed at her, his eyes wide, his brow furrowed. Him, she was not sure she trusted. She tilted her head the other way again, trying to asses if they were any threat, if they were the ones that worked the spell being used to trap her.

Then she heard a noise, the soft waking up sigh from the man upstairs. Her head snapped in that direction, then back at the two men. They had not heard anything, with their human ears, but this noise even woke Alice, who got a fright when she saw all of the strange people in her house, and she leapt up, her deep fearful bark startling the two men.

As the dog barked, footsteps hit the stairs, and the dreadlocked woman hissed, her fangs bared, and decided it was time for her to leave. She closed her eyes and disappeared, leaving a terrified Alice to bark at the two hastily retreating men, as the owner of the house ran down the staircase to see what all of the ruckus was about.

The two men backed carefully away from the barking behemoth, ran out the open door, making sure to quietly close it behind them.

~0~

Sam and Dean ran to the car, Bobby, who'd been keeping watch outside, a close third. They were around the corner before the home owner had reached the front door, their getaway clean.

"So what happened?" Bobby queried. He had joined them earlier that evening with the location of the next attack. There had only been enough time to get to the house, they had not had much of a chance to speak about anything else.

Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of their shady motel, and turned to Bobby. "Homeowner woke up. Startled her. She vanished again, dude. Same story, all fangs and wings" he shook his head.

"She didn't sprout the fangs till there was a noise from upstairs, this time" Sam added. "I don't think she was threatening us"

Bobby shook his head, and got out of the car. He waited while the brothers opened the motel, and ushered him inside.

"Damn it, Bobby, we need to find Cas." Dean ran his hand over his face, pausing it on his mouth. His frustration was palpable, and the other two men were feeling his emotion. "We don't know how that demon bitch got him, or what she's doing to him".

Bobby clapped Dean on the back, a rare touch from a taciturn man. "I've got a couple more theories, boys, and a little story for you."

Sam and Dean looked questioningly at the grizzled hunter.

"This aint the first time I've heard of this girl" he started….

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Ok... wotcha think so far? I know, I like cliff hangers...what can I say?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N A flashback here, in at least two parts. I seem to be using all the characters, but hey, that's what it's all about right? Playing with our favorites? Anyway, see what you think..._**

* * *

><p>Bobby scrubbed his hand through his beard. "As yer daddy told it, I guess it was about 15 years ago now..."<p>

x

x

x

John Winchester looked over at Elkins, caught his eye, and signaled for him to flank the far side of the building. The other hunter nodded, and, crouching low, took up his position. John held up his hand, counting down from five by dropping a finger, Elkins nodding along to show he saw and understood.

Just as John hit two the door of the large wooden barn crashed outward, as two fighting figures came through. John again signaled Elkins, this time to hold back, as both hunters, though itching for a fight and more than ready to join the fray, let the scene unfold out in front of them. Both hunters were hidden from the fighters, but had a good enough view.

The two fighters did not struggle for long, one of them, and large dark skinned man, had pinned down a much smaller woman, her white hair standing out in contrast to both of their dark clothing. As they both struggled for dominance, the small woman pulled a large knife into view, and quickly removed the larger man's head from his shoulders, twisting herself so as to avoid most of the blood spray.

Before either Winchester or Elkins could move, two more men leapt through the broken door, but the small woman took them both out without too much fuss. Just as she turned to re enter the barn a gunshot rang out, sending her flying backwards, where she hit the ground, unmoving.

John caught his hunter friend's eye, and signaled to move forward. They both crept though the dry undergrowth, from tree to tree, until they came upon the dead bodies, the woman's topmost, her chest a gaping, bloody hole.

John looked at this tiny woman, and he felt his confusion over her grow. She was small, slim, and dressed entirely in back, tight fitting denim. Her hair was long, most of it a tangle of curls, with dreadlocks spaced evenly throughout.

Her nose was pierced, a silver hoop adorning the pert appendage, and her ears were covered in silver piercings. He leaned forward to close the large, bright green eyes of this pretty woman, his hand gently brushing her cheek, then gasped in surprise, subconsciously taking a step back when those large eyes turned to look at him.

He leaned forward to help her, but she feebly shook her head. "Don't…" she whispered.

Elkins looked at John, who shrugged. This woman should not be alive. He'd seen enough chest wounds to know she should not be breathing.

"Don't" she tried again "Don't…touch my blood" and pulled in a shuddering breath.

John gently lifted her shoulders and pulled her from the dead vampires that surrounded her, trying not to touch her blood, but a small drop brushed his palm. Not realizing, he wiped his palm over his brow, as he looked down on the diminutive woman lying prone before him.

He felt kind of strange when he touched her, almost protective. Funny, he thought, normally a stranger would make him suspicious, not protective.

"Winchester" hissed Elkins and pointed to the barn "We still got a shooter to take care of".

John looked up at Elkins; the effort of dragging his gaze from the woman was almost painful. Christ, what in hell was going on here? Elkins didn't seem affected, why was he mesmerized by her?

The pulled his gun from his waistband, and picked his machete up from where he has laid it when he went to the girl's aide. Carefully, both hunters approached the broken barn door, one on each side, making sure not to allow the shooter a good line of sight.

John nodded at Elkins, and they both jumped through the broken door, guns and machetes raised, but the shooter was nowhere to be seen.

John nodded at his companion, and they split, one to the right, John to the left, and took in the gruesome sight around them.

There had to be twenty beheaded vamps here. John felt the revulsion bubble up inside him, fighting with confusion for dominance. _What the fuck?_

They had been searching for this nest for weeks, finally following a solitary vamp home, and they were very sure no one else was working this job.

Hell, other hunters thought Elkins an obsessed fool, and not many would go after such a large nest of vamps. He looked up to see his friend, and confusion shone just as bright on _his_ face.

Carefully he kept around the corpse littered barn, shaking his head in awe. This was a real blood bath. That girl took out three vamps in front of them, but could she have taken out this whole nest by herself? He could see no other bodies, nor could he find the shooter.

"Winchester" called Elkins, and beckoned John over to him. He pointed his machete at a badly wounded vamp, his head almost, but not quite severed, gun held limply in his hand, his eyes rolling back in his head. John grabbed the gun, and the vamp's head flopped forward to make eye contact with him.

"What happened here?" he demanded. The vampire snarled, but his fangs were only half bared, his body struggling to maintain its grip on its half life.

Elkins stomped hard on the prostrate man's hand, eliciting a hiss of pain. "The man asked you what happened here" he growled. "Who killed your nest?"

He lolled his head towards John, and bared his fangs as best he could, but the stricken vampire failed to intimidate. He blinked slowly, and the fangs retracted. "It was her" he breathed softly.

John looked back out the door, then at his hunter friend. "Her?" he asked "That little girl? She killed all of you?"

The dark haired vamp tried to nod, but his severed neck prevented him. "Yes. She's a demon. Or something. Powerful. Maybe a vampire. She killed us all…" his eyes rolled back in his skull again, and this time Elkins finished the job the blonde girl had started. John was even more confused than ever.

"Let's check this little girl out" he growled, and both hunters stormed back out of the broken barn.

She was gone. No trace of her, the dead vampires still there, but no girl. What the hell was she? No human could survive that gunshot wound let alone get up and walk away. He looked up at his fellow hunter. "Ideas?"

Elkins shook his head. "Nope. But she aint human. That's for sure!"

John shook his head. No, she could not be human. But he felt oddly drawn to her, and not sure what that meant….

**~0~**

It had taken the two hunters several hours to burn the vampire corpses then bury the remains, and after a quick shower, they were having a beer at the local bar before John returned to his boys, whom he had left with Bobby prior to this hunt. They were both exhausted, confused, and more than a little intrigued, having discussed the girl at great length, but not coming up with any answers.

Both hunters had fallen quiet, becoming mesmerized with the angelic voice of the singer at the piano in the opposite corner of the bar, but the way the bar was angled, they could only see the piano, not the female singer. Not even John's kind of music, but it was hypnotic, beautiful, he found himself tapping his fingers in time, enjoying the melody, and Elkins seemed to feel the same way.

Suddenly Elkins sat up, and grabbed Johns arm. He indicated with a nod of his head to the bar, and it took John a few seconds to realize he meant the mirror behind the bar, where the singer was clearly reflected. The blond girl, sitting there, no sucking chest wound, just singing gently like she had not a worry in the world.

John felt his heart leap. He subconsciously touched his gun, which was safely tucked in the back of his jeans, hidden in his jacket. Elkins stood, and indicated to the barman to give them another beer. John followed his lead, but confusion was pounding its own rhythm along with his heartbreak.

Who was this girl? Why was she here? Were they, and the other patrons, in any danger? And why did his hands go clammy just looking at her?

Elkins walked up to the piano as the girl was finishing her song, and placed the beer on top. She looked at him, but if she recognized hi, she didn't show it. Instead she offered a small smile, but shook her head to refuse his offer.

"Take the beer, girl, and follow us to a table" Elkins growled. She tilted her head to look at him, and he opened his jacked just enough for her to see his weapon.

She didn't react.

Instead, she just looked over at the bar, and a large crash startled the two hunters, who turned to see a rather red faced barmaid bend to pick up a tray of glasses she dropped. They turned back, but their girl was gone.

Vanished.

John and Elkins eyes met, and they silently agreed to leave.

"What the hell is she?" John asked, his brow furrowed, and rubbed his large hand over his stubby beard as the hurried into the parking lot.

"Got me. Vanishing is a demon, thing, though. I'm thinking we got a vampire killing demon on our hands. Question is, though" he paused, ran his hand though his thinning hair. "How do we kill it?"

John looked at his friend. He knew evil should be killed. Hell, he'd spent most of his adult life doing just that. So why did his guts churn at the thought of killing this girl? No way could he tell Elkins what he was feeling, he wouldn't understand. Hell, John didn't understand what he was feeling, himself! They needed to get to the bottom of this, and now.

He nodded towards a diner across the road, and Elkins trudged after him.

Sitting at the secluded booth, they waited till the waitress poured their coffee before Elkins leaned in towards John, and shook his head. "We need to figure this one out, and _now_" he rapped his fingers on the Formica table, the grease sheen showing little smudges where he punctuated his words with the raps. "She could be dangerous. She's not human. And what is she after? Why kill all those Vampires?"

"Exactly" John sighed. "Why kill those vampires? Is she evil? Should we hunt her? Or thank her? God knows we woulda had a hard time taking out all of those fangers ourselves." He shook his head. "What the fuck is she?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" a soft voice asked, and they looked up to see the object of their conversation standing at their booth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Hope I'm not dragging you all on too much, but the story goes where the story goes...I have at least one more chapter on the flash back before we return to our boys. Please let me know what you think so far... :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N Second part of our flashback... me hopes you like!_**

* * *

><p>Sam looked at Dean, his expression shocked. Dean met his gaze, and shrugged. The <em>'dude, I have no idea'<em> expression on his face gave Sam no help.

"It was the same girl, Bobby?"

"Caint be sure, but I'd say yeah, it's likely"

"So what happened then?" Dean prompted.

**~0~**

Elkins reached for his gun, but did not draw. John just stared at her open mouthed, not sure if shock was what had him dumfounded, but _damn_, he was off his game big time when it came to this weird looking girl.

"Why don't you take a seat, sweet heart, and the waitress will bring you some coffee?" Elkins slid over, allowing the girl access to the booth.

Instead, she grabbed a chair from a nearby table, and sat at the end of the booth. Easy getaway, thought John.

The waitress came over as if reading their minds and placed a large mug in front of the girl, and asked if she would be eating. Elkins, winking at John, took his chance, and splashed holy water in the coffee cup while the girl was looking at the waitress.

"Nothing for me" she whispered, and the waitress smiled at her and walked back to the counter.

"So, spill" Elkins said, and gave John a _'what the hell'_ look, as the dark eyed hunter sat, mouth still hanging open, stunned at the new arrival. John snapped his mouth shut and quirked an eyebrow back at his friend. _Get your mind in gear, Winchester_, he thought. _Till you figure out the story, just act normal. Fake it till you make it._

The girl looked first at Elkins, then Winchester, and wrapped both her small hands around the warm coffee mug. She had rings on nearly every finger, in fact some fingers had several rings, and all appeared to be silver. Her large eyes were bright green, and surrounded in thick, long, black lashes.

She smiled, a sad, lips turned down at the corners smile, and took a breath.

"You want to know why I killed the vampires" Not a question, a statement. He voice was soft, and she had an accent of some kind John could not identify.

"They killed a friend of mine" she said. Elkins raised his brows in a questioning expression, but she didn't continue. Instead, she lifted the coffee to her lips and drank deep.

John realized he was holding his breath only when he started to get black dots in front of his eyes. Elkins was also tense, but relaxed a little when the girl didn't react to the holy water.

"Ok" John said, taking a breath. "Ok."

Elkins frowned. "You good, Winchester?"

John nodded, took a deep breath, and locked eyes with the girl. "So, you slay vampires by day, by night you're a bar singer? And you have the healing power of Jesus?"

Again, the sad smile. "One must eat. Slaying does not pay very much".

Elkins nodded. "Ok, you don't like vampires, we get that." He leaned in, emphasizing his point with a finger firmly pressed onto the table "How do you survive a gunshot to the chest. And what's with the '_don't touch my blood'_ stuff?"

"I am not healed" she pulled down the top of her shirt a little to reveal thick bandages. "I will heal, but it will take time."

She looked at Elkins, and took another sip of her coffee. "And my blood is…. Not safe. Not for humans".

John tried to keep all emotion from his face. "So you're not human"

"This you had already guessed, I am sure" she agreed.

"What does it do? I mean, why is your blood so bad for us to touch?" he pushed. She tilted her head like she was trying to assess if she should share the information. John kept her gaze, as open and honest looking as he could present his expression, hoping she would share all with him.

Really hoping. _God, man, what is up with you?_ he thought, but kept the conflict from his face.

"It can enthrall you" she finally answered.

"Enthrall? Like, make you a slave?" Elkins growled.

"Exactly. Yes. No. It makes you addicted to me. You want only to be with me. To please me. To follow my every command."

John's heart started to beat a little faster. "Every command?" he asked.

"Every" she confirmed. "Even unto death". She looked then at John, and her lids dropped half closed. "You were not to touch my blood" she accused.

John sucked in a breath, his head whirling. _He didn't touch it, did he? He was sure… wasn't he?_

Elkins looked at John, confusion plain to read on his face. "Girly, just what the fuck _are_ you?"

She tilted her head again, this time at Elkins, and that same sad smile hovered over her lips. "I am not what you have ever seen before."

"Well, I know you aint no demon, coz you just guzzled down holy water with no affect" he proclaimed. "But this blood thing? And the healing? And the vanish thing you do? That's demon works. I think you better give us a bit of an explanation, and now". He tapped the table top, showing that he had drawn his gun, and it was pointed at her mid section.

"I know it won't kill you, but I'm thinking it will put you down for a bit, and it sure as anything will hurt like hell"

She frowned at him, brow furrowed, piercing glinting in the harsh lights.

"I came to you of my own free will. I could have fled. And you threaten me?"

"Darn right, girly. Now don't go huffing off, we need to be careful. Do you know what we are?"

"You are hunters."

John could feel his anxiety rising, knowing the gun was pointed at the girl; all he wanted to do was grab it. He felt so protective, an obsession growing, he knew, he just _knew_ that he would give his life to keep her safe. _What the hell?_

"Why don't we start simple" he cleared his throat, trying to diffuse the situation. "I'm John, this is my friend Daniel. What's your name?"

This brought back the sad face, and she blinked slowly. "I have no name, and yet many. At this day I am called Angela."

"Nice to meet you, Angela" John gave Elkins the _'I've got this, put your gun down'_ face, but the other hunter wasn't buying it.

"Ok, Angela, you know we are hunters, and we are human. What are you?"

She drained the last of her coffee, and shook her mass of hair, seeming to be thinking about how to answer. "It is not something I normally tell" she started, but then whipped her head to face the door, alarm clearly written across her features.

The door bell jingled, and three tall men entered, all dressed like bikers, in leather and studs. The one at the front seemed to sniff the air, and then whirled to face the hunters and their companion, their stance at once predatory. They hissed, all three of them, vampire fangs glinting, and the waitress screamed and dropped the dishes she had been holding.

In turn Angela also hissed, her lips pulled into a snarl. Elkins leapt back in the booth, John sat, frozen, staring at her mouth. She had fangs, not regular vampire fangs, but a couple of large, glinting sharp canines one each side of her gums that had slid into view when her lips curled to threaten the vampires.

They three men rushed at them, but Angela was fast, and spilled off her chair towards the kitchen. Two of the vampires followed her, the other leather clad monster rushed at John, and Elkins unloaded most of his clip into its chest, sending it crashing to the floor. He was quick to recover, though, and tumbled over onto his feet and sprung at the two hunters, arms outstretched.

John jumped onto the table, only to see the vampires head fly off in a rush of blood and glint of steel, Angela behind him, her warrior stance and grim expression highlighted in the diner mirrors. Behind her other two vampires lay, beheaded and bloody, and the kitchen staff and other diners just stared in silence at the horror unfolded around them.

Elkins raise his gun and emptied the rest of his clip into Angela, and she crashed into the mirrored counter, slumping to the floor in a bloodied, unconscious heap. John felt like his heart was breaking, and he grabbed the gun out of his fellow hunter's hand. "Why?" he moaned, and then knelt at the fallen woman's side, his tears starting to pour down his cheeks.

"Winchester, is there something you wanna tell me?" Elkins queried, as the people in the diner started to rouse from their stupor. "Coz we gotta get outa here NOW".

John turned his face to Elkins, his expression distraught, like he's lost a loved one. Elkins wasn't stupid, he's figured somehow John must have been infected with Angela's blood. He didn't have time to think about that, as the police would be there any minute, judging by the diner staff on the telephone, so he just dragged his friend to his feet and hauled him out of there, as quickly as he could manage.

**~0~**

"Cliff-hanger much?" groused Dean as Bobby got up to grab the coffee pot.

"That's pretty much all I know. You guys has been staying with me so Sam could finish off the semester at his school, and your dad came back looking like his heart had been ripped right outa his chest. She was all he could talk about for days. You boys thought he was sick"

"Yeah, I remember" Sam added "He had the 'flu for about a week".

"That's right" confirmed Bobby. "Only the 'flu was called Angela, and it took months to completely wear off. Well, mostly."

Dean topped his coffee, his face pensive. "So what happened to her?"

"Dunno, exactly. Oh, Elkins hunted her for a while, you know he had a thing for killing all vamps, thought she was some kinda hybrid. But nothing worked. She could walk outta a devil's trap, holy water and dead man's blood didn't work. I think after a couple of tries she just fell off the radar."

"So no one knows what she is?" asked Sam. "I've never heard of her, and there's nothing in dad's journal."

"There was some kinda lore, some hints and mentions here and there that your daddy put together, but some if it is hundreds of years old, and nothing really fits completely."

"Ok "Dean ran his hand down his face, his exhaustion showing clearly in his eyes."How is any of this going to help us get Cas back?"

"Well, it don't, not really. I can still track the spell that's being used to catch her, if you can talk to her, maybe she can help you get Cas. I'm working on getting that spell to go two ways, to get us back to whoever is conjuring the hell hound spirit, but I think your best bet is trying to find Angela, and get her to help you."

Sam nodded in agreement, his brow furrowed with worry for their angel friend. "Let's get to it, then. It's getting dark"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Still working long hours, and writing this in between my calls..sometimes during. If you find anything that needs correction, please let me know, I have tried to proof read, but things can slip past! Next update in a couple of days..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N... We read a more about our creepy hot chick...**_

* * *

><p>The street light flickered, but did not go out. The mist of the early evening created a halo around the glowing light, and gently rained down on the sole figure standing below it. Long silver-white dreadlocks cascaded down her back past her shoulder blades, her white long sleeved top glittering with the gathered mist droplets.<p>

Her jeans were torn, and her feet bare. Two of her toes had jeweled silver rings, and as she turned her head, the street light caught the jewelry adorning her face, piercings on her brows, lips and nose creating sparkles of light in the shadows.

She sniffed the air, then stilled, a predator scenting its prey, then turned, and looked towards the large black car across the street.

"Dude, I think we've been made" Sam needlessly commented.

Dean gave him a grimace. "Yah think?"

They got out of the car, expecting the girl to disappear any moment, but she turned, squared her stance, her head lowered, eyelashes coated with the soft evening mist.

Guns tucked away, they walked slowly over to her, and Sam spread his hands in the placating gesture that had seemed to reach her last night.

She gave her characteristic head tilt, but did not move.

"Angela? It is Angela, right?" he asked in a soft voice.

She lifted her chin, and surprise spread across her features.

The boys walked closer to her, their collars turned up against the damp, Sam's hands outstretched, Dean's by his side, fists clenched. She eyed them both, but as they got to the curb she took a step back.

"Hey" Sam soothed "We just want to talk to you".

She took another step back, her face still displaying the surprised expression. She sniffed, testing their scents. "I do not know you" she breathed softly; her gentle accent hard to place.

"No, no you don't" Sam still advanced on her position. "But you knew our dad. A long time ago"

She furrowed her brow, and tilted her head the other way. "John".

"Yes, John. You met him once. He was our dad." Sam moved very slowly, his hands still outstretched.

"Once? I met him many times." She seemed sad. "Then I met him no more."

Sam and Dean exchanged a brief, confused glance. Something to talk about later, they both had other things to focus on now.

"Angela, we really need your help" Sam pleaded, and she turned towards the house she had been watching when they found her. She turned back to them. "I must go" She indicated the house with a nod of her head. "But I will talk to you after" and she vanished, the mist swirling into the void her presence had left.

"Gone to see a man about a dog" Dean snarled, and turned back to the car.

"You're not waiting for her?" Sam queried.

"Yeah, but I'm waiting in the car, Sammy. It's raining." He opened the creaking door & piled in behind the wheel.

"Its mist, you girl, and how will she know where we are?" asked Sam, taking up his customary shotgun position.

"She knows" a soft voice informed them, and both of their heads snapped around, where Angela sat in the back seat.

"Are they ok? I mean the people in the house. And the dog?" Sam asked.

"The spell is broken" she replied "All are unharmed" she looked out of the back window, and appeared nervous. "But we must leave, now"

"Look, sister" started Dean "We need your help, and I aint going anywhere without some answers."

"Sister? I am not your sister." She blinked slowly, the light from her eyes flashed as she looked straight at Dean "If you do not leave, there will be trouble. And I shall leave you to it"

"Dean?" queried Sam, and Dean turned the car on and sped back to the motel, wondering if Angela would stay in the back till they got there.

She did, her focus on the rear view, every time Dean stole a glance he met those huge green eyes, her face expressionless. No one spoke on the short drive, Dean pulling into the motel and turning off the car.

Angela opened the car door, with Dean and Sam a close second. Sam's brow furrowed. "I thought you didn't need doors".

She just looked at him, and Dean led the way to the motel room, where Bobby was waiting.

**~0~**

Bobby watched the girl as she walked around the room, picking things up, putting them down, sometimes sniffing them, other times not even looking at them. She was almost alien in the way she moved acted, and he did not know how to read her.

The boys seemed equally confused, passing glances between him, and each other, while she circled the small room, finally stopping in front of the television.

Bobby looked at the ceiling, then back at the boys. They both looked up to see what he was trying to convey to them. There was an elaborate version of a devil's trap on the ceiling, holding symbols that neither Winchester had seen before. The girl had not seemed to notice. Bobby continued to observe her examination of the motel room.

She _was_ beautiful, he had to say that much, very slim, large breasts, long legs and tiny feet. Those eyes were too large, and black eyelashes with white hair was odd…and that hair, knotted up dreadlocks halfway down her back. But still, her soft, full lips, high cheek bones, she was definitely something to look at...whatever that something was.

Finally, Dean cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"Don't mean to hurry you, sister, but we need some help here."

"You call me sister. I am not your sister" she answered, and frowned at him.

"Just an expression. Don't let it bother you" Bobby intervened. "But we could really use your help"

"Angela" Sam started, and she shook her head.

"I have not been called that for some time"

"Ok. What should we call you?"

She looked puzzled, shook her head, and looked at each of the men in turn.

"Not a hard question, there, sis…ah…girl…" Dean prompted. "Did we say something to offend you, maybe?"

She shook her head. "It is just that no one has ever asked me that".

Sam looked surprised. "No one has ever asked what your name is?"

"Oh, yes, they have asked what my name is. Never have they asked what they should call me" she smiled, just a little.

"Doesn't take much to get your rocks off" muttered Dean, eliciting a glare from Sam.

"So what _do_ we call you? Asked Bobby.

She didn't answer.

"So, um, what did my dad call you?" Sam asked.

This made the smile turn sad, but it was still there. "He called me Angie."

"Ok. Angie? Look. Our friend has been kidnapped, we think by the same people that are after you" Sam launched straight into his explanation.

"People are not after me."

"Demons." Dean corrected.

"Yes. Demons. They wish to trap me."

"Thank you, captain obvious" Dean stepped toward her. "We've figured that bit out. But those same demons grabbed our friend, and we think it's all tied in with you, somehow."

Angie stepped back a bit, Dean's closeness seeming to intimidate her. Sam once again raised his open palms to her. "Angie, we just need your help. We don't know a lot of what's going on here. We can tell you what we know, and maybe you can tell us if you can maybe help us rescue our friend? Would that be ok?"

She tipped her head to one side, the turned around, looking at the bed. Dean caught Sam's eye, and Sam shrugged. Angie turned back, and looked at Dean.

"This is your sleeping place?" she asked him.

Dean frowned. "Yeah, sure. Why exactly do you wanna know that?"

"May I sit down on it?"

Dean let out a little huff of a laugh. "Yeah, sure. Let's all sit down. Relax. It's not like our friend is getting tortured or anything"

"Your friend?"

"An Angel. Named Castiel" Bobby explained. Angie's brow furrowed again.

"I will not help rescue an angel"

Dean pulled out his gun from his waistband, and just let it hang by his side, threatening, but not a direct threat. She looked at the gun, then at him. "You mean to hurt me?"

"No one is getting hurt. I'm just being cautious. I don't know what you are, why you're here, why demons are trying to gank you, or why they took our friend. I just have a feeling we don't have much time. We can sit and discuss war stories later. But my friend" Dean paused and looked at the other two men "_Our_ friend, he fell from heaven to help _us_, and now he needs _our_ help. So I'm asking" he stopped, as Angie disappeared, the same almost glimpse of wings that they saw every time Cas winked out.

Dean looked over at his brother, raising his hands in the air. Just as suddenly, Angie was back. And so was Cas, his face covered in cuts and bruises, his midsection stained in blood, his hands and feet roughly bound. Angie had her hand on his shoulder, and as she removed it, he collapsed back onto Dean's bed, unconscious.

"There is your friend" she said, and was gone again.

Dean dropped his gun on the floor and ran to Cas, his brother close by his side, untying the rough twine that had cut into the angel's skin. Bobby was right behind with the whiskey bottle and a towel.

Sam gently started to wipe the blood from the unconscious angel's face, and Cas moaned, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Easy man, we gotcha" soothed Dean. Cas shook his head, and tried to sit up, but Sam held him to the bed with a firm had to the shoulder.

"Just hang back a bit, Cas, let's see how bad you're hurt"

Cas pushed his had away and sat up, swaying a little, but he steadied. "How did I get here?" he demanded, his normally gruff voice not much more than a broken whisper.

"She saved you. Our creepy hot vampire angel" Dean explained.

Cas turned his large blue eyes to Dean, a puzzled expression twisting his injured face. "She rescued me?

"Why is that so hard to understand?"asked Bobby handing him the whisky bottle.

Cas accepted it, and drained near half the contents. "There were multiple angel traps and sigils there. I could not leave" he looked at Dean again "So I don't think she is an 'angel vampire' or she would have been trapped as well."

Bobby pointed to the ceiling. "Well, she aint no 'demon angel' either."

Caws studied the design. "You got the Enochian symbol for command wrong" He explained. "You requested her not to leave; you did not prevent her from leaving".

Bobby raised his hands at the boy's glare. "Hey, it's not like there's a community college course in demon/angel creature traps" he reasoned.

"Cas?" Dean knelt before his friend "What do they want? Why'd they take you?"

Castiel stood, and held himself steady as Dean also stood, facing him.

"The animal spells were not working."He took another swig of the whiskey, and handed the bottle to Sam "They needed my blood to trap her."

Sam looked at Dean, and they both made the connection. "And now they have it" they both said, in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...you know, you may not think leaving a review is important, especially as the story is finished, but let me assure you, it means the world to me!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N I'm sorry this one took a bit longer to post, I lost a beloved family pet, and inspiration was not forthcoming... I hope this chapter is ok..._**

* * *

><p>Cas looked out of the motel window, his back to the three hunters, as they waited for him to let them in on his knowledge of the enigma they were calling Angie. Finally, Cas pulled his shoulders up, and turned, all signs of trauma gone, no blood stained shirt, no facial bruises.<p>

"We have to stop them from getting her" he said, blue eyes flashing, voice gruff.

"Who, Cas?" Sam queried "Who is trying to get her? And why do they want her?"

Cas eyed the hunters. "The demons want to use her as a weapon. They will do anything to get her. She is very powerful, very dangerous. It would be disastrous if they got their hands on her."

"Ok, I'm buying" said Dean. "Why is she dangerous? What is she, exactly?"

Cas shook his head. "We don't really know".

"But you know something, right?" prompted Dean.

Cas held his gaze. "I'll tell you what I know. We've heard rumors, those of us stationed on earth; we have caught glimpses, but never really believed what we were hearing. A thousand years we have heard of a creature of immense power, hiding amongst the human hoard, masquerading as a mere mortal." He paused, and looked up at the expectant faces. "And we have hunted her"

"Why?" Bobby asked "What she do to the winged set?"

"She has not done anything. As far as I am aware she tries to never interfere with anything that happens on Earth. But she is an abomination. A creature that should not exist" he turned again, pulled the curtain over so his view was unimpeded, his back to the hunters, as if he could no longer look them in the eye. "She is dangerous. There is too much power there, and if she fell into the wrong hands, if control of her went to Lucifer... But as I said, she has hidden. She only gets noticed when she steps in to protect the animals"

"So, you're going against PETA now?" Dean snarked. Cas just rolled his eyes at him.

"You must understand, a creature like this should not exist. She is an abomination, a.."

"Yeah, yeah, we get that" Dean interrupted, casting a glance at his brother to see if he agreed. "Why, exactly, is she an abomination? If you don't know what she is, how do you know she shouldn't exist?"

Cas looked exasperated, as if he had to explain something over and over to a belligerent child. "We can _feel_ her. Her power. Some of what she is."

"And what is that, exactly?" Dean pushed.

"Exactly? As I have told you, I do not know. Is she angel, or demon, I have no idea. I just know she has immense power. Dangerous power. Enough that could cause immeasurable damage to all of the heavens."

The three hunters just stood, dumbfounded, as each tried to process what they were hearing.

"Damage? As in…what kind of damage, Cas?"

"As far as we can tell, she could remove the heavenly host from Earth. Perhaps from heaven, as well."

Silence greeted his news. Dean felt his insides knot up; this was one big fish…if Cas was right. And with the demons after Angie, chances were that he _was_ right.

"How did the angels hunt her?" he finally broke the silence. Cas furrowed his brow, not sure of the question.

Dean tried again."What did they use for bait? The demons have this hell hound dog killing things, what did the angels use?"

Cas shook his head. "It is of no consequence."

"Cas, what did you mooks do? You didn't use the same spell, did you?"

"No, we did not." Sam and Dean caught each other's eyes, relieved the angels had not sunk to such levels.

"Ours was far more devastating."

Bobby let out a whistle. "No wonder she didn't want to rescue an angel"

"Then why did she rescue me?" Cas questioned.

"Because we asked her to" Sam responded. "We told her you were our friend, and she just zapped straight out to get you, no questions asked."

"But she has no obligation to you. Why would she do you this favor?"

Dean again looked at his brother, their eyes meeting in silent conversation. Sam gave a slight nod, and Dean again faced his angel friend. "She knew our dad. They hunted some vampires together."

Cas seemed surprised. "She hunted? I didn't know she did that. It surprises me"

"Yeah, well I think she and my dad were friends for a while. But from what I hear, she was a little more civilized then." He turned to Bobby, who shrugged.

"Well, the way John told it, she wasn't so wild looking, no shoes and all. And she actually had a job singing in bars and such." Bobby explained.

Cas looked at the men in disbelief. "She sings in bars?"

"Yeah man, it's the new monster way to earn a living. Being an abomination and vampire slaying doesn't pay" Dean snarked. Cas gave him an _'I'm not impressed' look_. "Anyway, she seems a little more ragged than she should be. Maybe she's doin' it tough now. Where does an abomination with immense power buy shoes, anyway?"

"Not helping, Dean" Sam pointed out. "We need to figure out how to stop the other side getting their hands on her"

"Cas, do you remember where they kept you?" Dean asked, the seeds of a plan shining in his green eyes. He had a hunch, and he knew he had to follow it.

"Of course. I was trapped, not rendered senseless"

"Well then, everyone pack a lunch. We're going on a trip".

"Lunch?" Cas asked. "Shouldn't we be trying to find this creature?"

The Winchesters rolled their eyes, and Bobby handed Cas a duffle to carry. "Catch up, Einstein" he gruffed.

**~0~**

The Impala rumbled into the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse, not that far from where the boys were staying.

All four men alighted, closely watched by an unseen observer, closeted in the shadows of the surrounding out buildings.

Bobby handed Sam the sawn off he'd been holding, all four of the men armed, ready, the observer could tell they were prepared for anything. Well…. Maybe. Some things you can never be ready for….

The door to the warehouse creaked in an overly loud screech, like a bad sound affect from a b-horror movie.

Dean cringed, and quickly ushered his companions thru, bringing up the rear, hunter mode, gun and torch raised, breath steady, all senses on high alert.

The observer moved positions, skirting the building to an alternate entrance.

Sam looked back at his brother, nodding an 'all clear' as Cas took point, leading them down rickety stairs to the basement. The three hunters followed silently.

None of them saw a small door further along the vast warehouse silently open, another form slipping quietly inside.

Cas stepped away from the ancient stairs, as the hunters, one by one, stopped in their tracks behind him. The room was carnage, blood and gore from one side to the other, like the demons that had been here had exploded. And standing in the middle, her bare feet covered in the demon blood, was Angie.

She looked up at the four men, and back down at the mess.

"I gotta hand it to you, sister, you sure know how to slay a demon" said Dean.

She looked at him, head tilted in the now familiar way, and then looked around her. "I did not do this" she stated.

Bobby stepped out from behind Cas, surveying the mess. "So who did, then?"

"And why did you return?" added Cas.

She looked at him, her nose wrinkling, as if she could not stand his scent. "There is something missing from you. You are not right" she said.

The angel looked offended. "What do you mean, missing?" He spread his hands "I am whole, within this vessel"

"I know you wear a human, this concept is not new to me" she shook her head, blonde dreads flying. "No, you are….not connected."

"I told you that" Dean stepped up beside his friend. "He went awol for us. No direct line home anymore"

She nodded. "Less powerful"

Cas shrugged. "My connection with heaven has been severed"

"I think this is better for me" and she offered a shy smile.

"So, Angie, if you didn't make demon chum, why'd you come back here?"

She blinked her large eyes slowly, and looked around the room again.

"It's not here, is it?" Bobby asked. She turned her face to him, her expression neutral.

"What's not here?" Dean asked her, but she didn't answer.

He looked over at Bobby, who nodded back at him.

"The angel blood. The stuff they needed to trap you" Dean realized.

Angie nodded, and opened her hands, small amounts of black hair contained in them. "This is all I can find. I believe they have all they need to finish their spell, and that I am truly in danger"

"Understatement of the year, Darlin'" a voice drawled from the stairs, and there was the demon woman, her face covered in symbols, the same symbols all over her arms, as she raised her hand, sending the three hunters flying against the wall.

Cas and Angie looked at her, as she opened a bic, throwing it onto the floor. Immediately a blue flame sprung up, catching both angel and the girl inside.

"Holy fire" stated Cas.

"Got your pretty ass again, didn't I?" the demon crooned, as she stepped onto the bloodied floor. She turned surveying all around her, then pointed to the ceiling, as a previously hidden trap became visible, displaying symbols and sigils that the three hunters had never seen before.

Dean groaned with the effort of turning his head to face the demon woman. "What's with the body art?" he croaked out, the pressure on his chest almost more than he could stand.

She smiled, her eyes turning coal black. On any other day she would be considered beautiful, but with her demon eyes, twisted smile and symbols all over her, she was far from desirable.

"Had to hide from our prey, now, didn't I? She can sniff out a demon a mile away." She walked closer to the holy fire, looking Cas up and down. "You cleaned up ok. I guess my boys didn't hurt you too badly"

Cas just scowled at her.

"Cat gotcha tongue? No problem. My boss'll be here any minute, and you'll talk then. That is" she turned, walking over to the suspended hunters, trailing her finger down Sam's chest, stopping low on his belly "If he wants to talk. Chances are, he'll turn you into mince meat, like my dead boys here" she swept her hand around, taking in the whole of the room.

She clapped her hands, and the bloody gore that had been covering the entire floor was gone, leaving only the holy fire, and just outside of the fiery circle another trap, this one even more intricate than the one above.

"Funny how demon insides makes an effective screen" she purred, and turned her attention to the hunters again.

"You're pretty" she breathed close to Sam's ear. "Maybe I can play with you before we turn you into dog meat"

"Get your dirty mitts away from him" growled Dean, and she turned to him, that horrid smile still twisting her face

"Wait your turn, sweetie, there's plenty of me to go around" She also gave Bobby a wink, and he made a retching sound back to her.

"Well boys, looks like it's time to get the party started" she said, as a hum started around them, growing louder, making the few pieces of scattered, broken furniture in the basement vibrate.

The air started to whirl, dust and paper whipping up into a mini tornado, as they awaited the arrival of something that must've been very powerful. Dean squinted against the harsh wind, and then noticed Angie, head bowed, palms cupped, and she seemed to be chanting, though any sound was lost on the whipping of the wind.

The holy fire sputtered but held under the onslaught, and Cas, too, noticed Angie, then turned to the hunters, mouthing something they could not understand.

Suddenly the wind stopped, and all light extinguished, just as Angie's head snapped up, eyes flashing in the dark. "And NOW" she demanded, and the hunters disappeared, the angel winking out an instant later.

**~0~**

Bobby fell on top of Dean, Sam and Cas appeared beside them, holding each other up. "What the fuck?" gasped Bobby as Dean pushed him off, onto the gritty carpet of their motel room. "Where's Angie?"

Cas grabbed a knife and cut into his hand, quickly starting a symbol on the motel window. "I think the traps limited her power. From what I could hear of her spell, it was us or her. She chose us"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN I hope this passes please let me know if you're happy...or not, I take criticism really well. And thank you to those that are reviewing me, I really appreciate your feedback..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N I'm sorry about the delay, I lost this chapter twice, so I hope the one I'm putting up is the spell checked one, I've given it a once over, and I think it's ok. If not, please let me know..._**

* * *

><p>"So" Dean started, pulling himself to his feet. "The abomination chose the angel and the hunters over her own safety. Sounds like a real danger to me".<p>

Cas ignored him as he continued to mark the motel room in anti demon sigils. Bobby pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a long swig, before handing it around the brothers. Dean offered it to his angel friend, who just looked at it and handed it back.

"I don't think you appreciate the gravity of the situation" Cas stated. Bobby lifted a brow.

"Oh, we do, boy, but we caint go bustin' in there to rescue this girl without a valid plan. Have _you _got any ideas?"

Castiel huffed, and leaned back against the table. "She must be rescued. Such power cannot be controlled by the wrong hands." He shook his head, expression downcast "But no, I have no ideas"

Dean grabbed the laptop off one of the beds, and handed it to Sam. "Ok, guys, research mode. We need to find out who the big bad is that's trapped Angie, and how the hell we stop him".

Bobby went to the motel door. "I've got some books in the car; don't know if they'll do much." He looked at Cas.

"It'd help if we knew what we were dealing with."

Cas nodded, and winked out, and Dean span to face the older hunter. "Dammit, Bobby, we can't rescue him if they catch him" he growled.

Before he could react any further, Cas was back. He also had an armful of books that he handed to Bobby.

"These are from your house" he said.

"Ok, good, I thought you were going back to the warehouse for a minute" said Dean.

"I did" Cas looked at him, a bemused expression on his face. "I saw what is holding the girl"

Sam stood from his chair at the motel table. "What's holding her, Cas? Is she ok?"

"She is still within the traps, and the only demon there is the woman that was there with us. Her boss does not seem to have arrived."

"Alrighty then." Dean turned to grab another duffel from under his bed. "We go in quick and hard, grab Angie and get out before the major boss dude arrives"

"And if he arrives while we're there?" asked Bobby.

"Best we get out before he does. Cas? I think we'll need an angel trip for this one"

Sam grabbed a sawn off from the bag and a large handful of salt shells. "Lock and load" he said.

**~0~**

Cas had taken them to the warehouse, just on top of the rickety staircase, and if they looked over the

balustrade they could take in the scene below.

The demon woman had removed her body graffiti and was pacing, she seemed to be talking frantically, but the men could not hear what she was saying. Her arms were thrown around wildly, she seemed very upset.

Angie just stood quietly in the circle, unmoving, but watching the demon pace back and forth. When the demon turned her back Angie looked up, and gave the tiniest of tilts to her head to acknowledge the presence of the men on the stairs. She then shook her head, like she was trying to convey to them to not do anything. Dean looked at his brother, who also shook his head. _Maybe wait_, his expression said. _See what she means_.

The demon woman stopped and turned to face Angie. "You can't stop him coming forever, you know. You'll get tired, or your concentration will slip, and bam" she slammed her fist onto her palm "He'll be here. And then you'll know pain such as you have never experienced!"

Angie just tilted her head, no expression on her face.

"How are you stopping him? What are you doing?" demanded the demon, her hair flying as she whipped her had around. Her anger was palpable, you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

Angel put her hand in her pocket, and pulled something out, but she had it concealed in her closed fist. The demon stopped her pacing.

"What is that? Give it to me!" she demanded.

Angie just tilted her head again, unmoving. The demon flew into a greater rage, stamping her foot in defiance. "If that's what you're using to stop Bayemon then you'd better give it to me, bitch, or I'll make you suffer beyond your wildest imagination!"

Angie looked at her hand, then back at the demon, as if deciding what to do. She slowly stretched the closed fist towards the demon, who reached out to receive the object.

Dean felt himself tense, ready for action. His brother was so tuned in to his every move that he also tensed, and he could see Bobby from the corner of his eye, weapon slowly rising. Only Cas did not move, seemingly mesmerized by the action below.

The demon reached out to grab whatever it was that Angie had in her hand, but cautiously stopping at the ring of holy fire. "Pass it to me. I'm not stupid, so don't think you can lure me into the circle, girl"

Angel looked at her hand, and back at the demon. "Your trap prevents me from moving. I cannot step from this spot" she said. The demon looked at her and shook her head.

"You haven't got me fooled. I was warned not to touch you. I haven't made a mistake yet, and I'm not going to start now. Throw it to me. Carefully."

Angie looked again at her hand. "It will break"

The demon shook her head angrily. "If you throw it gently, you stupid fuck, I can catch it. Do it slowly, and carefully. Now."

Angie gently threw it, but too gently, and it landed just inside the holy fire. The demon looked at it, anger clearly displayed on her face.

"You did that on purpose!" She shrieked.

Angel looked at whatever had fallen on the ground, but it was so close to the fire that its identity was hidden by the flames. She looked back up to the demon, her face creased into a frown. "Your spells seem to be making me weak" she replied.

The demon stamped her foot again, and stormed off to the back wall, leaning her head on it as if trying to decide what to do. Angie looked up at her would-be rescuers, and nodded.

"Ok" whispered Dean. "Wait for whatever her move is, and then we take out this black eyed bitch"

The demon turned back and slowly walked up to Angie. "Ok, you green eyed freak" she drawled, a lot calmer, it seemed "I'm gonna reach in and get that little trinket there. If I see you move a muscle, I'll shoot you right through one of your alien eyes. You go it?" she asked, pulling a pistol out of her jacket. Angie slowly blinked at her, looking like a simpleton child. She nodded, slowly.

As the demon reached in Angie pounced, her speed faster than any human, grabbing the demon and dragging her through the holy fire, and pulled her up against her chest, arm around the demon's throat as she struggled to regain her feet.

"Let me go, you fucking piece of shit!" She demanded, as the three hunters raced down the stairs. Cas appeared in front of the struggle, watching, but because of the holy fire, unable to interfere.

Angie bared her fangs, and ripped into her own arm, the blood spurting out as the flesh tore.

She swiped her bleeding arm across the face of the demon, who spluttered as the blood hit her open mouth.

"Oh, gross, you freak, you…" and she stopped. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she went limp. Angie held her a little longer, and then slowly lowered her to the floor, the hunters pulling up in front of the flaming circle.

They watched in morbid fascination as the demon started to convulse, bloodied foam spilling from her mouth, her eyes rolled back till only the whites showed.

Angie looked up at the hunters, then at Cas, who was looking in horror at Angie.

"I cannot pass the boundary of this circle" Angie said.

"Yeah, um, yeah, no problem, we'll put out the fire" Sam said, looking around for something to extinguish the flames. Cas raised his hand, and the flames spluttered out.

Dean stepped in front of Cas. "This doesn't change anything" he said to his friend.

Cas turned an angry flash of blue eyes at him. "You saw her fangs. She is a monster!"

"Cas…she saved us. And you. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Castiel looked angry, still, but relented. "We must get her out of here, before the demon wakes up" he growled.

Angel looked down at the now quiet demon. "She will not be a problem, now" she told them. "She belongs to me."

As if on cue, the demon opened her eyes, and stood up. She looked at the men, then turned to Angie, her expression submissive, almost serene.

"What have you done to her?" asked Cas, staring at the demon in confusion. Angie didn't answer, just looked at Dean, as if willing him to be on her side. He turned and walked over to a table that had been pushed up against the wall, a pile of rags beneath it. He grabbed one and took it back to Angie, and handed it to her, silently.

She looked at it as if it was something alien, then realized that he meant her to wrap it around her wounded arm, the blood dripping around her feet.

Sam bent down to pick up the thing Angie had thrown to the demon. "Huh" he exclaimed, and held it up to show his companions."Seriously? A bic?"

Angie shrugged, a sly look hitting her eyes.

"So, what say we get the hell out dodge?" Bobby broke the silence.

"I cannot pass the boundary of this circle" Angie repeated.

"How do we break you out?"Sam asked her.

She shrugged.

Dean bent to the circle on the ground, and scraped through the complex symbols and the line of the trap. "Any good?" he asked and she shook her head.

"The one above me needs to be broken, as well" she said.

"I can fix that" Said the demon, and she raised her hand, making the ceiling crack right through the complicated trap.

"What do we do about skank eyes?" Dean asked, pointing at the demon woman.

"We will have to take her with us" Angie said, and everyone winked out.

**~0~**

The motel room floor came at the brothers in a rush, Sam falling on top of Dean, while Bobby and Cas fell onto the beds. Only Angie and the demon woman landed lightly on their feet, Angie's hand on the demon's shoulder.

Cas climbed off the bed, and seemed more than upset. "She should not be able to enter here" he complained "The symbols of protection should have prevented her from even looking into this room. Entry should be impossible."

Angie gave her trademark head tilt. "I brought her here" she simply stated.

"Yeah, about that" started Sam "A demon thrall? I mean, is she safe?"

The demon only stared at Angie, her expression one of wondrous rapture. "She is safe. She cannot do anything to harm me...or upset me. She wishes only to please me. For now"

"What do you mean, for now?" Dean queried.

"She will probably die" Angie simply stated. Bobby, Sam and Dean swapped incredulous glances.

"And if she doesn't die?"

Angie looked Dean head on, her brow quirked, her eyebrow ring glinting in the light. "Then we will have to end her".

"Cold. And appropriate. I guess we can use her for now" Bobby commented "So, let's regroup. Is big bad still after us, or are you holding him off?"

Angie tilted her head, her face perplexed.

"I often do not understand their references, as well" Castiel offered, much to Dean's amusement.

"Bonding much?" he smirked.

Castiel scowled. "You do make indiscriminate pop culture references that I am at a loss to understand."

"I understood" Angie interjected. "I just don't know if the _big bad_ is following us. He will, soon, though."

She looked around, noting all the symbols and sigils protecting the room. She looked at Cas. "You did these?"

He nodded. "Good. They will hide us, for now." She sat on the bed, and rang her hand down her face, looking weary. "Why are you helping me?" she asked, her face downward, not directing the question at anyone in particular.

"You must not fall into the demon's hands" Cas informed her. She looked up, a sad expression darkening her face. "So, it is not about helping me, you just want to make sure that my power does not fall into the hands of evil".

"Hey, look" Sam pulled a chair up to sit in front of her."We don't know you. We were here to find out about the dog attacks, and found you, instead." He looked up at Bobby and Dean. "We don't know who you are, or what you are. We don't know if you're evil, but we're starting to think that maybe you're not".

"And, there was that whole saving our asses thing" Dean added. "That goes a long way to _not evil_ in our eyes."

Cas grunted, but didn't add anything. Dean shot him a raised brow, and turned back to Angie. "So, sister, what's your story?"

"My story?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for a start, why don't you wear shoes?" Bobby asked, smiling. She looked up at him.

"I have been hunted for four years by this demon. I cannot go near my things. I cannot get my shoes, or my clothes." she felt her pockets, and pulled out a crumpled packed of cigarettes, and felt around for her lighter.

Sam seemed surprised. "You smoke? Seriously?"

She pulled a cigarette from the packet, and smoothed it out. 'It helps with...it helps".

Sam handed her the bic he'd rescued from the devil trap and looked up at his brother. Dean just shrugged. Weird creepy hot girl was getting weirder by the minute.

"I cannot take pain killers" she said. "Nicotine, and alcohol, are about the only things that can combat any pain."

She dragged deep on her cigarette, and looked up at the men watching her, eager for her to share any

information on herself. Only Cas seemed disinterested, though she knew he was just as curious as the others, but was trying not to show it.

"You think that the demon is after my power" she asked the angel, and he nodded.

"What else would they be after?" Bobby asked.

Angie met his gaze. "I was not sure what they are after. They have hunted me without rest for four years, and I am growing tired. "She looked down, sadness darkening her bright eyes. "And they are getting closer".

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN aahh...I got nothing. Maybe later...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N Thank you for reading, and a special thank you to my wonderful reviewer!_**

* * *

><p>Angie looked at the demon woman. "What are you called?" she asked her.<p>

The demon seemed pleased she had gained the attention the woman she was enthralled to. "This human is called Helen." She answered. "But when I was human, I was called George. George Fowler."

Dean snickered. "Why the girlie suit, then?" he asked. 'George' gave him a look that answered his question.

"Oh. Oh. Whatever floats your boat dude…dudette"

"You said the name of the demon that is in charge of you?" prompted Angie.

"Bayemon" Helen answered. "He is a prince of Hell. He was sent up just to hunt you. They are very excited, down there, at the thought of him getting closer. Apparently last time you were there you caused quite a stir."

"Wait, what? You were in hell?" Sam asked and Dean and Bobby showed equal surprise on their faces. Cas just stood stoically, not speaking, but his expression was angry.

"It was a millennia ago. It matters not" Angie assured them.

"Oh, sister, we got a lot of storied to tell here" said Dean.

"She went through the place and killed thousands of the demons there'" Helen shared. "She tore down half the realms of hell, they said she only had to look at a demon and 'poof'…"

"Enough!" broke in Angie. "This matters not. This is not for you to discuss, do you understand? You are to say no more of this" she commanded Helen, who looked hurt, and dropped her chin like a scolded child.

"Maybe it matters not to you, girlie" Bobby told her "But it may mean a hell of a lot to us." Angie just looked at him. "What about you, Cas, have you heard of this before today?"

Cas nodded. "I had heard that there was a war down there, but we never really knew what happened, or who caused it" he said, once again turning his angry gaze on Angie, brow furrowed tighter than ever.

"Why did you go to Hell, Angie?" asked Sam, his soothing voice in full play, his sincere eyes giving their full puppy dog look.

She met his gaze, her massive eyes not a bright as before, her full lips down turned, and a genuine sadness filled her features.

"A friend, someone I knew, made a foolish deal" she said "I went to get them out."

Sam refused to look at his brother. "You rescued someone from their crossroads deal?" he asked instead.

Angie nodded. "Their soul would have been in torment forever. I could not let this happen" She sighed. "But I have learned not to do this ever again."

She caught Dean's eye, and her sadness filled him. "I should never again breach the gates of Hell, as they would be ready for me. I may never be able to leave."

Dean just looked at her. She could save someone from Hell?

His dad, maybe, himself? As she said, it mattered not. It was too late now. Much, much too late…

Angie sighed, and dragged long and hard on her cigarette. "I have to be careful. I have been hunted

throughout the ages, by demons, angels, my people…"

Cas stepped forward. "_Your_ people? There are more of you?"

She shook her head. "Not more of the same. There is no one the same." She looked at him, his alarm in

thinking there were more of her not quite dissipated. "The people who pursue me, they are where I am from. I am not supposed to have left there. I am not supposed to be here. It is dangerous for here. Dangerous for there, now that I have escaped."

She looked at the men watching her, and sighed deeply. "This is of no consequence, at this time. The demon must be stopped. Will you continue to help me?'

"Of course" Sam assured her. "Nothing changes. You still can't fall into the wrong hands." He turned to stare Cas down "For any reason". He gave Angie a reassuring smile, and she smiled back. He felt his cheeks begin to color, her smile making him feel self conscious. His brother flicked the back of his head. Great. Like Dean wouldn't notice if he was uncomfortable.

"Ok. Great. Um. Research. Let's get the laptop fired up" he covered, but Bobby's smile assured him that both men had noticed his discomfort.

Bobby picked up the handful of books Cas had brought him, and cocked an eyebrow at Dean. "What was the name of the demon again?"

"Bayemon" replied Helen. "He is one of the princes of Hell".

Castiel took one of the books from Bobby, and opened it to a page as if he'd had it marked, and handed it to Dean.

"Bayemon" read Dean. "Mighty prince of hell, and we need a flaming sword of heaven to gank him." He looked at Cas. "Where do we get a flaming sword of heaven?"

"Ah, I think I can help there" called out Sam, and spun the lap top for the others to see.

Dean read the page Sam showed him, then looked at Cas. "Cas, is there something you wanna tell us?" he asked.

Cas put on his most innocent face. "I have no idea what you mean" he said.

"I do" said Helen. "It's her." She pointed at Angie. "She is the flaming sword of the heavens"

**~0~**

Dean stood at the door to the diner, his hand on the glass, ready to open it, but he hesitated. "Dude, this is so whack" he complained to his brother. "I'm about to buy a soy burger for a creature more powerful than the host of heaven? Tell me, in what universe, is this normal?"

"Well, Dean" Sam pushed the door open "She _is_ hungry"

They walked up to the counter, and Dean placed his order, enough to feed the hunters and Angie, the angel and the demon they were leaving to fare for themselves.

"And a vegetarian." Dean shook his head as they sat at a booth, waiting for their order to be filled.

"So" Sam started "What do we do now? Cas is ready to try and smite her, Bayemon wants to harness her power, her mysterious 'people' are trying to get her back, and we're stuck in the middle"

"Plus, I think my brother has a crush on her" Dean added.

"Not relevant, dude" Sam felt his cheeks colour, and realised it was more from Dean teasing him than any actual feelings he had for Angie.

"What is it with you and monster chicks?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I don't have a crush on her. It's not like that. It's just that...um" he squirmed in the viny seat. "When you're close to her, she kinda makes you feel...um"

Dean laughed at his brother's distress. "What? Pheromones? Monster powers?" he laughed, "Big green alien eyes?"

Sam looked at his lap, his hands twisting with discomfort. "She smells like candy."

Dean actually roared with laughter, and the diner staff looked over to see what all the fuss was over.

"Anyway, Dean, if we can focus for a minute." Sam cleared his throat. "That legend I found about the flaming sword of Heaven that the angels protect..."

"Yeah" Dean was there with him. "If she is the sword of Heaven, and they protect it...how come the angels hunted her?"

"Maybe she's not the sword we're looking for. Or maybe the angels don't protect it in the way we think. Maybe they guard it from anyone getting their hands on her..."

**~0~**

Bobby answered the motel room door, his face showing annoyance. "Last time you leave me here with the good, the bad and the ugly" he grunted.

"Where's Angie?" Sam asked, and Dean poked him in the back.

"Maybe she's making candy" he teased.

"Shower" Bobby answered. "Got all excited at the thought of it. Demon Boy George got her some clothes."

As if on cue she walked out of the bathroom, steam surrounding her like smoke from a sound stage. She wore only her panties and a white t-shirt, and was drying her hair with the tiny motel towel.

Sam gasped despite himself, and again felt self conscious, until he realised that both his brother, Bobby and Cas stood, dumfounded, as Angie tousled her dreadlocks with the threadbare towel.

Her legs were longish for such a short person, and slim and tanned. Her tiny feet were perfect, and her large breasts bobbed under the t-shirt, though she seemed unaware of the picture she created. If not for her overly large eyes, she would be a vision of beauty.

"I got some pants for you, and some shoes" Helen's drawl broke the silence. "And socks. I got three different types, as I didn't know what you'd like, so I got sport socks, and.."

"This will do" Angie said, cutting her off and taking the first pair of socks offered. She then noticed all of the men staring at her, and tilted her head.

"Oh, um, we got you some food" Dean stammered, and put the bags on the table, where all three hunters made themselves busy opening up the bags and sorting out the various burgers.

Cas still just stared at Angie.

She pulled on her jeans, then socks, and finally the western style boots Helen had procured for her, Cas watching the whole time. He just stood, staring, not saying a word. Finally Dean noticed him.

"Stop that. You're creeping me out" Cas turned to his friend, his face a scowl, his temper plain to see. "Spill it, dude" Dean commanded "You look like you're going to blow a gasket, or something"

Cas gave a half nod towards the door, and led Dean out into the parking lot, the sun starting to set behind them.

"This is not right" Cas started, and Dean folded his arms, leaned against his car and waited for the onslaught.

"How can we feed and clothe this thing? She clearly is a monster. We should be looking for ways to put her down, that way everyone is safe from her power. Not entertain her and give her a choice of socks!" Cas turned and shook his head, his back to his friend. "She has more power than should be allowed, and we are pretending there is nothing to worry about".

Dean drew a deep breath. "That's it, isn't it?" he said. "She has all this power, and she is the only one in

control of it."

Cas whirled to face him. "That's not it. She is clearly a monster"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I see a monster there, too. But is she evil? She hasn't done anything to threaten us. She hasn't hurt anyone. In fact "he stood, and stretched his arms, his back popping with the strain "she has done all she can to fly under the radar. It's this big time demon we need to gank, and get Angie settled back into her witness protection program. Besides, I don't think we have anything to put down a being of her pay grade."

Bobby poked his head out of the motel door "You boys finished with your pow wow? Coz we got somethin' goin' down in here" and he led them back into the dingy room.

Helen was crouched on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and she was rocking back and forth. Dean looked at his brother, who shook his head.

"She just started moaning and muttering that he's coming"

"Who's coming?" Cas asked.

Angie looked up from the table, her mouth stuffed with fries. "Bayemon" she mumbled around the food.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN A quick one, I know...but I needed to get a bit of a filler here..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N I hope this chapter is up to expectations...it's a bit shorter, but it was a good place to leave off. Angst and pain to follow in the next installment..._**

* * *

><p>The man was not a tall man, but he was solid, stocky even, the sleeves of his shirt strained under the stress of covering the large biceps. His head was devoid of all hair, shining in the street lamps as he strode towards the dingy motel.<p>

He was flanked by two taller, but not as heavily muscled dark skinned men, and they strode in perfect time with the shorter man, keeping abreast as they approached the door.

Stopping abruptly, the man noticed the symbols on the window and the eves, and stood back while his companions tried the door. Both entered with no problem, so he also entered.

He could smell cigarette smoke as soon as he entered, so he waved his hand and the lights came on, and there, curled up on the small kitchen counter, was the woman he had been seeking for four years.

She was wearing jeans and a white t, cowboy boots, hair a mass of dreadlocks, and she was smoking a cigarette, coffee cup in her hands, and on the floor below her feet, trussed up like a prized pig was his demon lieutenant.

Before he could react in any way there was a rush behind him, and the demon to his right collapsed with a knife in his back, the one on his left turned to react but the same knife quickly plunged into his chest, also taking him down. The hunter that had so quickly dispatched them stepped back a pace, knife raised, long hair tossed out of his eyes, ready for combat.

He was insignificant, with a wave of the man's hand the hunter smashed into the flimsy motel wall, breaking the plaster, hunter's face twisted in pain.

"Hey, douche bag" called a voice in front of him, and there, another hunter, this one splashed him with holy water, to no affect. This hunter was also insignificant, so he slapped him into the other wall, the force so hard the wall nearly collapsed into the neighboring room.

He saw blood trickle from this hunter's mouth, and eyes roll back in his head. The man smiled, his eyes glowing a deep red, his lips pulled back over ugly uneven teeth.

"Dean" the other hunter gasped, and the man flicked his finger, silencing the tall hunter pinned to the wall. He turned his attention once again to his prey, and saw that she had placed the coffee cup down, but was still seated on the counter, dragging on her cigarette like nothing was happening.

The man turned to her, still smiling, he could not believe his luck. All that time, and here she was, just sitting here.

"Aah, my White Angel. So good to see you again, after these many centuries" he purred. Angie just dropped from the counter, her head tilted at him, he large eyes blinking slowly.

"I knew your love of animals would be your downfall. A mighty immortal like you, and you won't hurt God's lowliest creatures. It would be laughable, if it hadn't worked so well to my advantage!" He barked out a short laugh anyway.

Angie just looked at him, not responding.

"You know my dear, I think you look thin. And all this silver, it's not doing you any good, is it, my child?" He paused, looked around the room. "Do these measly humans know what kind of creature they house here? Do they know the power contained in one little girl's body? Do they even realize where you are from?"

He snapped his fingers, and Deans eyes snapped open. "Pay attention, boy, there's plenty to learn here"

Dean groaned, his eyes barely focused. Sam breathed heavily, distress clear in his huffs, but unable to move or talk.

"You see boy" continued the demon "This little girlie is actually a great monster, capable of ruling all the realms of Heaven and Hell combined. She wears these silver adornments inside and outside her body to control the beast within, make her look like a real person." He smiled again. 'But we know better, don't we, my Angel girl?'

Angie just finished her cigarette, and threw the butt in the sink. "She is not from here; that much I know. She was bred, you see, to be a destroyed of worlds, a great warrior that all foes would tremble before. They used many an evil creature, and some not so evil, twisted the bodies, ripped the souls, and sculpted the perfect weapon. Only you were not so perfect, were you, my dear?"

Angie just leaned back against the wall, tilted her head the other way, and lit another cigarette. "You see, they put a human in the mix, thinking they would make her easier to control. Trouble with humans, you see, is that they have that pesky little thing called free will. Our Angel of White here became self aware, and decided she didn't want to kill anyone any more. They twisted and tortured her, but to no avail. One day, poof, she was gone.

"She found her way here, where she became the protector of small children and animals. They even named her a saint, many centuries ago, although your church would be horrified to find what sort of creature they thought was saintly! She has to fill her body full of silver to stop it turning into the monster that she is, and that causes her constant pain.

"She can only control this pain with cigarettes and alcohol. I find that amusing...but I digress. Her blood is poison to almost any creature, and she cannot eat meat for the cravings it produces within her. I think, though, she just doesn't like to eat the little creatures she protects. So noble! She walks alone every day, as no one can love a creature such as she.

"Such sacrifices, just to mingle with the dirty meat bags! Only once have I seen her in her true form, and she was truly terrible to behold. But to keep hidden, to keep her pretty human face, she has to control her powers, and resist any temptation to use them."

He noticed Helen, her bonds only a show to fool him, free and creeping along the shadows to try and reach the hunter's knife. He shook his head. "Ah, my loyal lieutenant; seems this little minx has corrupted you, too. Such a shame, you were one of my best!" he clapped his hands together, and Helen dissolved into a pile of ash.

"Still, there are many more where he came from. Now, my dear, where were we? Ah, yes, I was telling your dying little maggot here all about you" he gestured towards Dean, whose eyes had become glassy, and his front wet with blood spilling from his nose and mouth. "Seems he is nearly expired. No matter. At least not to me!" and he laughed that annoying bark again.

"So, I have finally found you. I can offer you a life of painless glory, my dear, no more inconsequential meat bags to bother you, trying to hunt and slay you, no angels to try and smite you. Join us, and become a great ruler of Hell, Lucifer's right hand!" he stopped, and wiped at his eye, a smear of blood surprising him. It was quickly followed by the other eye, and blood started to spill out of his ears and nose. He opened his palm to Angie, confusion written clearly on his face. She just tipped her head up, looked at the ceiling, where a very intricate devil's trapped was scrawled in blood. He followed her gaze, and shook his head as what he saw.

"Really? You hope to contain me? I am a prince of Hell!" He turned towards the bathroom door, and a flick of his wrist flung the door open, revealing Bobby and Cas, in the middle of an exorcism ritual. "Tsk tsk" he waggled a finger at them, then flicked his hand, sending the flying out the back wall, an explosion of plaster and dust, the two bodies flung far into the car park.

"You were the distraction while the monkeys tried to exorcize me? Girl girl girl….I was sure you would join us voluntarily, once you realized there was no alternative. I see now I was wrong. You _will_ join us, and these filthy maggots trying to help you can burn alongside your human form!" he clapped his hands and the floor collapsed, the walls collapsing in after it, and they all plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly, as well...see how we go!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N Thank you for the reviews, I can see that people are reading, and I am grateful for that, but to actually take the time to review my story...well, I can't thank you enough for that! I need you all to be forgiving with this chapter, my PC is not happy so trying to post from work, and the spell check is less than desirable. I can either wait a week to post, or post with possible errors...you can see what I chose. The story is coming to an end..._**

* * *

><p>Sam groaned, and wondered why everything was black. And why he hurt so damn much. His head felt fuzzy, and his back was killing him. Had he been drinking? His mouth tasted like chalk, not alcohol, but he was confused, and couldn't breathe properly.<p>

He realized his eyes were shut, and opened them, only to find it was not much lighter. Where was he? Where was Dean? Why was there a chair on his chest?

He moved, slowly, and found a torch in his pocket. He turned it on, and scanned his surroundings. There was nothing but ruin, the motel beds, tables, fridge, all piled together like an earthquake had hit. Then he remembered. An earthquake had hit, and it was called Bayemon.

Dean! He remembered Dean pinned to the wall, his life draining out of him, a sight he thought he'd never see again, memories of a cabin and a yellow eyed demon threatening to overwhelm him.

"Dean?" he croaked, and cleared his throat, "Dean? Can you hear me?" He shone the beam around, and realized that he could see green eyes, glowing softly a few yards from him. He pulled the chair off him and sat up, the broken ceiling above him only inches from his head. "Angie? Is that you?" he coughed, the plaster dust filling his nose "Is Dean with you? Is he ok?"

He shone the torch over, and saw her, lying almost prone on the broken floor, blood from a head gash coloring her forehead, and his brother cradled in her arms.

"Angie…is he… is he ok?"

She looked at Sam, eyes slowly blinking, and shook her head. "He is near finished with this life" she spoke softly, and he was sure there were tears in those alien eyes.

"Dean…" he moaned, and crawled over to see if he could do anything. Dean was covered in blood and his face was so pale, dark shadows smudged under his eyes. He seemed not to be breathing. Sam reached over and brushed his brother's forehead… he felt so cold.

"I can save him" Angie said. "My blood can heal him almost instantly".

Sam looked at her, his dusty face showing the tracks of tears, his expression desperate. "Won't that enthrall him?'

"It may…but it will also save him. If I do nothing, he will die"

Sam cupped his brother's face, he could feel his life leaving him. "He wouldn't want to live as a thrall…a slave" He looked at Angie. "But I can't let him die. Do whatever you have to do, we can work out the rest later."

She nodded, and bit into her wrist, the wound from earlier splitting open easily. Positioning it above his brother's mouth, she let the warm red liquid drop onto his lips, and Sam pulled down his brother's chin, letting the blood fill his mouth.

Dean didn't swallow, and Sam gave Angie a desperate look. "Wait" she breathed. "Just give it a moment."

Dean swallowed, his Adam's apple moving impossibly slow. He took a shallow breath, blood bubbling around his mouth, but did not move. Sam moved to touch his brother's face, but Angie caught his hand.

"Be careful. There is no need for you to touch my blood." Sam nodded, instead placing his hand on his brother's chest, trying to feel for his heart.

His strong heart, the heart that carried his family all this way, through all of these years, kept his brother safe, broke when he was in Hell, bled when his father died, this strong heart...and it was barely beating.

Sam sniffed, his tears flowing freely. The pale skin on his brother's face, the freckles standing out in stark contrast, blood spattered in tiny droplets, it was so close to how he looked that terrible night the hell hound took him that Sam felt his own heart skip a beat. "Dean..." he gasped, his anguish too strong to bear.

He felt a soft touch to his forehead, Angie's smooth fingers gently brushed his bangs from his eyes. "Weep not, child, for he will be ok" she crooned. Sam met her gaze, her eyes moist with tears. Tears, he understood, that were for_ his_ pain, _his_ suffering, not the loss of his brother.

"He strode unto death for me, I will not let death take him now" she promised, and closed her eyes, her hand on his brothers chest, her fingers touching his own. "Feel, his heart grows stronger" she said, and shone her glowing eyes at him.

Sam realized she was right, the soft beating did feel stronger, and Dean took another ragged breath. He smiled at Angie, his wet lashes tenting around his grateful eyes.

"I have to ask you to help _me_, now" she lifted his chin with her forefinger. "Sam. Bayemon is still around. I need to stop him, but I am injured. I need you to help me. Can you do that, Sam?"

He nodded his head. "What do you need me to do?"

She gently moved his brother's head forward on her lap, revealing more blood there than there should be. He thought he saw was something sticking out from her abdomen, and shone his torch there. An iron reinforcement bar had impaled her, protruding out below the waistband of her jeans. The back of Dean's head was coved with her blood, and the floor around her was darkening.

Sam moved back just a little "What do I do?"

She looked down at the re bar. "You will have to help me remove this, and I will need you to take out some of my controls"

"Controls?" he asked, and Angie touched her brow piercing.

"I have more of these inside me. Bayemon was right, I fill my body with silver to stop me from becoming...well, becoming. But they also slow me from healing. If I am to defeat him I will need you to remove some, so I may tap into my power."

Sam nodded. "Won't I get your blood on me?"

She offered him her sad smile. "You already have." she pointed to his hand, and he shone the torch on it, to see it splattered with her blood. Even though he thought he's been careful, his hand was nearly covered. "I don't feel any different" he said, a little confused.

"If you were going to be affected, it would have started already. Some are enthralled, some die. And a few, a very small few, have not much affect at all. This is good, perhaps your brother will not be so badly affected."

Sam nodded. "But my dad, wasn't he enthralled?"

Angie touched the back of his hand. "Briefly. He was strong, and there was only a little blood. It wore off, for him. He became my friend because he wanted to. Not because he was compelled to. I feel you are already bound to someone ...something...by blood, but my blood will not do that to you. And _my_ blood, it links us, forever, even if it does not bind you." She stroked Dean's forehead. "That is not so bad."

Sam rocked back on his heels. "Ok, then, what do I do? Do I pull you off the bar first, or will I take out the um...the controls?"

She rested her hand on Dean's chest. "We have to move him, first. But he is very broken inside. I can feel that he is healing, but he was badly hurt. Can you move him gently?"

Sam placed his large hand over her tiny one. "He's my brother. I can move him as carefully as he would move me" he assured her.

First he had to make room around her to shift his bother over, and with the limited space, this took him a few minutes.

"There are people here" Angie said, and Sam shone his torch over to her, her head tilted, she seemed to be listening. "They are here to rescue you" she murmured. Of course, half a motel falling down a hole, there were probably emergency personnel everywhere, Sam thought.

Sam very gently slid his brother over to the clearing he'd made, and Dean groaned. Eyelashes dark against pale skin, his breath still seemed ragged, and Angie reached out and touched his chest again. "It's good, that he groaned. He is starting to heal. Before, he was so broken he felt nothing, he was barely living" she assured him. Sam nodded, and could feel the tears ready to spill again. He leaned forward, and kissed his brother on the forehead. A simple, impulsive move, and when he turned back to Angie her eyes had again filled with tears.

"Do you have a knife?" she asked, and Sam reached over and pulled the throwing knife from his brother's boot.

Angie leaned forward a slightly, gasping a little as she did. Sam placed his hand on hers, offering what little comfort he could. "Feel between my shoulder blades" she said, and he slipped his hand under her t-shirt, gently skimming his hand over her smooth skin.

He could smell her, the sweet, candy scent making him feel heady. "Um...Angie.."

"Do not be disturbed" she said "I am aware of the affect of being close to me. And it can be harder on those that are more...sensitive"

"You're also very hot" he said, worried.

She reached up, touched his arm. "This, for me, is normal" she assured him.

He kept feeling, and stopped when his hands brushed something hard under her skin. With her guidance, he carefully cut into her skin, and pulled out a long, slender rod of silver. She made him do this twice more, his fingers covered in her blood, her back looking for all the world like she'd been tortured.

He gently leaned her back down, her face twisted in pain. "Can you help me off this bar?" She whispered, and he nodded. Slowly, he slid her up off the rebar, the squelching sound it made as he pulled her free making him gag. He heard her draw in a sharp breath, and held on to her until she placed her hands against his chest.

He let her back a little, and looked into her face. Her eyes glowed bright, and all signs of pain were gone. She tilted her head, and gave him a fearsome smile.

He could hear movement above, muffled voices, and looked up, a faint light shone through the crack in the ceiling.

He looked back at Angie, and she had managed to regain her feet, her diminutive height allowing her to stand without impediment. She looked at his brother, and nodded, then looked back at him. "Shield your eyes" she said, and he placed his hands over his eyes and held them closed tight.

Even with his eyes closed he could tell there was a very bright light, then nothing. He gingerly opened his eyes, and Angie stood there, no blood or injury on her. She smiled at him, but looked no different.

Sam shook his head. "I can feel that you're different, more powerful, I guess, but you look the same. I thought.."

She smiled at him. "This is not my true form. I have still enough controls to keep me like this."

Sam felt his skin prickle, his hair felt like it was standing on end. Static crackled around him, and Angie unfurled her wings.

Not almost seen shadows that barely registered, these were feathered, full length, pale grey and white stuff of fairy tales and Sunday school. Sam gasped, and fell back on to his rear.

Angie just smiled. "You can see one of the reasons I chose to hide my true form" she laughed.

"Sam?" a feeble call came from his brother. "Sammy?" Dean's eyes were open, and he was blinking in confusion at the vision before him.

Angie reached out to Sam, but didn't touch him. "Goodbye Sam, son of John" and she was gone.

Sam scrambled over to his brother who was trying to struggle to a sitting position.

"Hey. Dean." he felt his eyes tear up again. 'Take it easy. You were hurt pretty bad" he wrapped his hands around Dean' s broad shoulders and gently propped him against the broken motel bed.

"Dude" Dean croaked. "Are you cuddling with me?"

Sam laughed, and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, man, I think I am".

A chunk of plaster fell, the light growing stronger now. "Anyone down there?" a voice called out, and Sam looked up, shielding his eyes against the dust falling from the hole.

**~0~**

The meat suit he had been wearing was very damaged. He knew it was his own fault, but it still pissed him off.

If that damn girl would just co operate, none of this would've happened.

It's okay, he thought, he knew she was injured, he could smell her blood before he fled the destruction he had caused, sirens and alarms already heralding the arrival of the emergency services.

She would be down for a little while, he knew. Her stubborn refusal to tap into her powers least her creators discovered her would mean she would take time to heal, she'd probably pop off to a cave or dungeon for a few weeks till she grew back whatever he'd caused to be broken off. He chuckled to himself, amused by the thought of finding her, broken and bleeding, and ripping her human shell from her powerful monster body.

But first he'd need to find a new flesh bag to house him while he walked this stinking human realm. Maybe a young man, something in black, tall... aah, the possibilities were endless!

He felt the presence of new flunkies as they swirled around him, still in smoke form, and he motioned to the gymnasium in front of him. They should get some lovely looking boys in there. He opened the door, and the demon smoke of his companions followed him in.

**~0~**

Bobby shifted in the vinyl hospital chair, his butt still hurting from where he'd landed on the bonnet of a suburban the day before. The chair made the most embarrassing noises, and Cas gave him a reproachful look.

Sam rolled his eyes and handed his brother a bottle of soda.

"Thanks dude" Dean drank long from the bottle, nearly emptying it. "So what happens now?" he asked, shuffling around in the hospital bed for a more comfortable position.

"Well, they'll let you out soon as the doc gives the all clear." Sam patted the back of his brother's hand "That is, if you think you're up to it".

Dean grabbed his hand back. "Funny. I meant with Bayemon and creepy chick."

The nurse chose this moment to walk in and check Dean's vitals, and started to write on his chart. "You are about the healthiest young man I've ever had in here" she commented, before leaving the four men alone.

"Yeah, about that" Bobby stood, hoping he's be more comfortable than sitting, but damned if he'd tell anyone his butt hurt. "_Are_ you ok? Not in thrall to your creepy hot chick master, or anything? Don't have to worry about a slave costume any time soon?"

"Ha freaking Ha. Take all your swipes at the injured guy's expense" he pulled his blanket up around his chest. "Seriously? I'm good. No thrallish qualities at all." he turned to his brother, eyebrow quirked in an unspoken question.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I'm good, too. No Angie cravings of any kind."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave feedback of any kind. I have only one or two more chapters to go till the end... I hope that's ok!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N This chapter was very, very hard to write...as my computer kept deleting it! I seem to be too stupid to use my iPhone as a modem so that I could submit using my laptop, so I am sorry, you have all had to wait till I got back to work to submit this one! As I have written this chapter over and over about 6 times, it changed a bit every time...I hope you like what I finally managed to keep... _**

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the distant hill range, the sky a fiery red, lighting up the top of the tallest hill, making it look like a burning volcano. The clouds behind the range were painted a stunning mixture of red, yellow and purple, the whole sunrise a picture of magnificence.<p>

The beauty was lost on the man standing before it, he did appreciate the way the sky was lit like fire, though, as he was sure that is how the earth would look once Lucifer unleashed Armageddon.

He was tall and well built, a Greek god profiled in the landscape of the weathered field, the rising sun adding to his picturesque stance.

His companions were also as tall and good looking, only their black eyes marring their beauty.

Bayemon turned to his demon companions, and his smile was serpentine, cold, and also victorious. "We will be well rewarded when we bring this prize to my father" he purred.

His fellow demons smiled as well, imagining the rewards hell had in store for them.

Suddenly, one clutched his stomach, his eyes bulging in pain as he fell to his knees, his fellow demon following suit almost immediately.

Bayemon stood dumbstruck, not comprehending what was happening to his companions, as both fell on the ground, their bodies twitching as the demons within them expired. At last, they lay still, both breathing slowly, the human souls unconscious once the demons possessing them had died.

Feeling a presence behind Bayemon whirled, and stopped to take stock of what he was seeing.

The creature he'd thought to capture stood before him, not broken and bleeding as he had hoped, but whole, strong, a defiant expression lighting her perfect features.

"What do I have here" he drawled, quickly regaining his composure. "Does the little girl risk her precarious position amongst the walking monkeys to battle with me?"

Angie tilted her head, a grin spreading across her features. "I could offer to let you go, if you promised to never hunt me again, but I feel that will not happen" she told him.

Bayemon threw his head back and laughed, the short bark not suited to the man he wore. "You offer to let me go? _ME_? The prince of Hell, the one who has hunted you, and will offer you to my father as the means to win the war of Heaven and Hell? _ME_? The scourge of the Earth, with the power to flay your very flesh from your twisted bones? I laugh at you!" he roared.

Angie frowned, and shook her head. "I feel you have an inflated view of your own worth" she said quietly, and unfurled her wings, the sunrise providing a backdrop that dramatically enhanced the shining beauty of her visage. Bayemon gasped in spite of himself, and for the first time, felt unsure.

"You...you have wings." he simply stated.

"I have more than that" she replied, and touched his forehead with her fingertip.

He fell heavily on the ground, his body smoking, convulsing, sparks flying from his flesh. Angie tilted her head and watched as the demon died, and the man housing him burned. It was regrettable, killing this man, but to slay such a powerful demon, she had to use more power than this poor human could withstand.

She also had tapped into power that would make her easier to find, those that created her had been searching for her for centuries, and were tuned to any disturbance that may signal her presence. This would, without a doubt, signal that she was here. They would come looking, and find her, soon. There was almost no way to stop this.

Sadly, she turned to watch the final moments of the magnificent sunrise. This sunrise may well be her last, she thought, her wings outstretched, head held high, proud. It was worth it, she decided. She could not become a pawn of Hell.

And she had gotten to meet John's sons.

He had always spoken with such pride about them, and to finally meet them, see him living on in these two powerful men, was a reward she had not envisaged ever receiving. And to have them forever linked to her, well, that was a bonus. They would never realise it, but she would forever feel their feelings, know their thoughts, suffer their heartbreaks, and share their loves. It was a fine reward, indeed.

"Are you an Angel?" she heard a weak voice behind her, and turned to see the men that had been demon vessels stirring, awake and frightened.

She smiled at them. "I am the one who delivered you from evil" she told them "Do not waste this second chance you have been given. Make all of your time on this Earth worthwhile."

She bowed her head, lifted her wings, and vanished.

**~0~**

Sam handed his brother a coffee, and leaned back against the kitchen bench. Bobby walked in, carrying an old journal, reading from the pages as he held his empty cup towards Sam to refill without even looking up.

"Wotcha got here, Bobby?"Dean asked.

Bobby looked up. "Darndest thing "he said, and sipped the hot black liquid "This was on my bedside table last night before I was gonna go to bed. Been up all night reading it."

"And what would you be reading?"

"It's a journal that's near eighty years old, written over the years by more than one hunter. Your daddy was the last one"

Sam and Dean exchanged very puzzled glances.

"Who left it in your room? What's it about?"

"Well" he started "Seems it's a record of the hunters that got close to Angie. They all had different dealings with her, some thralled to her, some, like your daddy, got over it. Some didn't."

"And?" Prompted Sam.

"So, Bobby, spill. What does it say?" Dean pushed back on his chair.

"Basically it's a list of what everyone found out about her. Like, her name isn't Angie, and only your dad called her that. And some pretty crazy theories. Like some thought she was an alien." He looked up at Dean and smiled. "From a galaxy far, far away"

"Funny. What else, Obe Wan?"

"There was a lot of speculation that she was from right here, but an alternate reality. All agreed that she had been created, not born, and that more than twenty different creatures were used to create her, over several centuries, and using hundreds of complex spells and equations."

Cas appeared, and looked at the journal. "I have scouted around, there is no demon activity here" He informed them. "What is the journal?"

"It's an instruction manual on our creepy hot chick" Dean informed him.

"Instructions? As in, how to operate her?" Cas was clearly confused.

"No, dude, it's just a journal." Sam informed him. "And no, there is not info on how to terminate her. _Is_ there, Bobby?"

"No, no one knew how to do that." Bobby flicked over a few pages. "But after getting to know her, no one wanted to. They all agreed she is benign, there is no threat from her." He looked Cas square in the eye. "She came here and hid to stop being a weapon, not to be used by anyone, heaven or hell, as a death machine."

"Hasn't she proven herself to you yet, Cas?" Sam asked him.

Cas shrugged his shoulders, and walked to the kitchen window. "I am…. Conflicted…. by her. She has been hunted by Heaven, by my brothers, as potentially the worst threat ever to face us." He turned, taking in all three hunters." But she has also shown to me that she is not evil. She is, I guess, like me. She has come here as a rebellion against what she really is. She knows what is right, and what is wrong. I do not believe she will do what is wrong"

Dean smiled at him. "Alrighty then. We're all agreed, no smiting."

Cas offered him a shy smile. "No, no smiting." He turned back to Bobby. "Does it tell you what will happen if her creators find her?"

"Well, last entry here was from John" Bobby flicked to the end of the journal. "He saw her a couple of months before he died"

"He did?" Sam asked in surprise. He looked at his brother, who shrugged.

"Like we knew anything dad did" Dean offered.

"Anyways, your daddy said she already knew the demons were after her, then, and he tried to convince her to destroy them before they found her." He looked up at each boy in turn. "She wouldn't do it. She said the price was too high, that she'd just keep running, instead"

"So why this time? She could have just taken off, and not risked being found by her Dr Frankenstein" Dean puzzled.

A flurry of feathers and a whoosh of air heralded an arrival.

"It was for you, and your brother" said Angie.

**~0~**

Sam handed Angie a cup of coffee, and she took it gratefully. Her eyes were different, no longer the glowing green, now they were an intense purple. Bobby noticed, he also noticed how greedily she drank down the scalding coffee and offered her the fruit bowl. "Hungry?" he asked.

She smiled, and took an apple, biting into it whole. The four men watched her as she at the complete apple; stalk, core, everything, and when Bobby offered her another she ate this, too.

"Ok. Weird" Dean muttered. "So, Angie… didn't think we'd be seeing you any time soon."

"I came to tell you that Bayemon is no more" she said "And to ask you for help. One more time."

Sam exchanged glances with his brother. "He's gone? You slew him?" Angie nodded. "And you look, kinda, um, different"

"Your eyes are no longer green" Cas observed.

"It is the removal of the controls. I am reverting." She placed her coffee mug on the table. "I need you to help me put them back"

"But won't that make you vulnerable from the things that're hunting you?" queried Bobby.

She smiled that same, sad, haunted look they had become familiar with. "Yes, I will be vulnerable, especially the first few days. But then, I will be invisible to them" She turned her bright eyes to Dean, and leaned forward. "When the controls are replaced, I will fall into a deep sleep for a few days, and will be unable to protect myself. I am asking if you can help me, look over me, for that time"

"Well, not only can we watch over you." Dean looked over at Bobby, who nodded. "We have just the room to suit that very purpose"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN... well, me thinks there is only one chapter left... let's see!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N I was wrong...there will be more than one more chapter...sorry... or maybe not, if you're enjoying this!_**

* * *

><p>"So, coupla things " Bobby said, pulling a chair from the table. "Why dontcha have a seat and we'll all chat".<p>

Angie looked at the chair, and back at him. "I do not have time for a chat" she said "I am being hunted as we speak."

Cas straightened, alarmed at this news. "Who is hunting you?" he asked.

Angie looked at the angel, and smiled that sad smile. "Your kind. Demons. My creators. Once my controls were removed and I used my power, I became a beacon for all to find. It will not be long before I am discovered."

"Well, then, let's get this show on the road!" Dean stood up from the table. "What do you need?"

"There is a bag. It contains my controls, but I cannot retrieve it" She looked down at herself. "Also, I would like a shower"

**~0~**

Dean pulled his car into Bobby's yard, and turned off the motor. He looked across at his brother, who was rummaging around in an old leather bag, similar to an old doctor's bag. "There's only some jeans and other clothes in here" Sam said.

"You sure this is the right one?"

"It's where she said it was" Sam confirmed, and they took the bag inside. They made their way to the basement where they met Castiel, Bobby, and Angie….who was standing there, barefoot, dressed only in a white t-shirt and a pair of white panties with a superman logo on the front. Dean stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging open. Sam crashed into the back of Dean, then also stopped with his jaw agape.

Angie looked concerned. "There is something wrong?"

Bobby coughed, and then whacked Dean in the middle. "No, nothing. Is there, Dean?" Dean looked at him, blinking like Bobby had spoken in a foreign language.

"What?" he managed.

"Angie here" growled Bobby "Is wondering why you and your idjit brother are standing there slack jawed and googly eyed, staring at her. She wants to know if there's anything wrong."

"Oh. Um. Look." Stammered Sam. "No, everything is fine" He looked at his brother, and poked him in the ribs when he got no more than his confused blinking. "It's fine, isn't it, Dean?"

Dean looked at his brother. "Um, no. I'll be back" and he ran up the stairs. Cas just looked confused.

Angie touched Sam's arm. "I'm sure he's fine" he assured her, then led her to Bobby's panic room.

"I'd better go check on him" Bobby headed up the stairs as Cas followed Sam and Angie down to the panic room.

"I've looked in the bag, but there aren't any rods" Sam said. Angie just smiled at him, and took the bag from his hands and placed it on the bed. She turned it over and unhooked the bottom and removed four silver discs.

She handed one to Sam, and he turned it over in his hands. It was perfectly smooth, about the size of his palm, and he could swear it gently vibrated. "It's warm" he said to her.

"It is very powerful" she answered.

"Where's it from?"

She tilted her head, observing him, she seemed to be weighing up whether to answer him, or not. Finally she let out a breath. "It was made for me."

"Who by?" Dean asked as he came into the room with them. Bobby followed behind with an amused expression on his face.

"You ok dude?" Sam checked.

''Fine" his brother snapped back.

"You sure? Coz thought you were .."

"Shut it" Dean cut him off.

"But I'm just saying.."

"But nothing. _I'm_ just saying shut it"

Angie raised her brow, but kept silent. Cas cleared his throat. "I am very confused. Why is everybody acting weird? Is it because she is wearing superman underwear? Because I don't understand what is going on."

Bobby patted him on the back. "My boy, I'll have a chat to you later" Cas looked frustrated.

"So, who made your beer coaster?" Dean asked Angie.

She looked at the coaster, then giggled. Dean quirked an eyebrow at this. "Ok, not that funny" he said.

"No one jokes with me" she said "It _was_ funny, for me". She passed him a disc, and he marveled at it, turning it over in his hands. Bobby went to touch it and she grabbed his hand. "You should not touch this, nor the angel."

She turned to Cas. "It would be better for both of you to wait on the other side of the door. These boys" she looked at the Winchesters "They have immunity from me, but you do not. And the angel is even more vulnerable"

Bobby shrugged, and followed Cas out of the room.

"Ok, then." Dean exchanged glances with Sam. "Let's do this."

Bobby and Castiel waited at the door as Dean gave the disc he was holding to Sam.

"Ah, do you, um, need to tinkle, or anything, before we start?" Dean asked.

Angie looked confused. "Tinkle?"

Sam blushed. "You know, um, food and drink goes in…maybe something needs to come out?"

"Oh. No. I do not function the same as you do. Everything I take in, I use. I do not need to remove anything."

"Well, good then, that was not the least bit awkward" Dean shook his head. "Ok, what do we do?"

Angie nodded, and gave Sam the remaining two discs. "This will be difficult" she told him "Please be assured that it is necessary, do not stop half way through". Sam nodded, and she looked at Dean, who also nodded. She looked over at the two men in the doorway, and gave her sad smile.

She turned and faced Dean, with Sam behind her, and removed her t-shirt.

Dean gasped, and started at her in shock.

She stood there, in only her superman logo panties, her full, firm breasts exposed, her softly tanned skin shining gently in the overhead lights, and Dean felt his head start to spin. He could hear Sam breathing heavier, and realized the candy scent was stronger.

He took all of her in, the tiny waist, the perfect skin, the strange faded tattoos on her shoulders. He inhaled her, and wondered who would make a creature of destruction look like this…. like…like perfection.

Angie seemed not to notice, and just indicated to Sam what she wanted. Sam met his brother's eyes over the near naked woman, and could almost see the panic in Dean's face, having her so close, and so undressed.

"I'm sorry, Angie, could you say that again?" he asked, his voice grown husky.

"Place the controls over the same spots you removed them from, but do it slowly, one at a time, make sure one is fully absorbed before moving on. The last one must go here" she twisted, and pointed between her breasts.

Sam's eyes nearly popped out, and he looked back as Dean, the same near panic look that his brother had shown now clearly written on his own face.

Angie grasped Dean's forearms, and leaned into him a little, and he could feel her take in a long breath, then nod her head. She was ready.

Sam placed one of the discs on her left shoulder blade, and gasped when he saw it unfurl, and pierce Angie's skin like a knife. She grunted, and her knees seem to give out, but Dean held her strong. Sam swallowed dryly as he watched the thing rip its way into the skin on her back, immediately causing bruising as it pushed its way through.

Finally it seemed to stop, and Angie panted from the exertion. Sweat dripped between her shoulder blades, and glistened as it ran down her back. Sam caught his brother's eyes again, and Dean nodded.

"You good to go again?" he asked her, softly. She nodded, but kept her head bowed, panting heavily.

Sam placed the second disc on her right shoulder blade, and the whole process repeated itself, this time she did lose her footing, but Dean held strong. He pulled her tight to him, and felt her gasp for breath, her heart hammering under the strain. Her sweat soaked the front of his shirt, and her hair was damp.

Sam caught Dean's eye, and held up the next disc. "Angie?" Dean asked. "Are you ready for the next one?"

He felt, rather than heard, a small sob escape her, and then a tiny nod. He looked back to Sam , and held her tight as his brother placed the third disc over her spine.

Her head snapped back in pain, her eyes tightly shut, and her fangs bared. Dean just held her tight while she groaned and writhed in pain, and he realized it wasn't just sympathy he and his brother were feeling, but on some level they actually seemed to be experiencing her distress, their very souls hurt while she was hurting.

Dean pulled her to him as tight as he could, and looked up at Sam, to see tears freely pouring down his face.

Finally she stilled, her head once again falling forward to his chest, her breathing labored.

"Angie" Sam spoke softly, and gently touched her shoulder. She did not respond. "Angie?"

Her breathing had slowed, and when Dean lifted her back from his chest her head flopped, unconscious, her body limp.

"What do we do now?" He asked Sam

"You heard her." Sam lifted the last disc "She said not to stop. Turn her around, to face me"

Dean gently turned her, then held her tight as Sam placed this disc between her breasts.

Her body bucked and twisted, but she did not regain consciousness, and eventually she slumped into Dean's arms again. With a nod from Sam he lifted her gently and placed her on the cot, and Bobby and Cas entered.

Sam covered her gently with the sheet that was on the small bed, and brushed the hair from her damp forehead.

Her chest moved only slightly, her breath shallow, dark shadows smudging under her eyes, her face deathly pale.

Bobby looked from brother to brother, seeming to sense that they had just undergone a greater ordeal than they had expected. "Let's lock her up, and get you boys a drink" he said softly, but no one moved. Cas took Sam by the elbow, and turned him to the door, his brother following, his steps hesitant, his face blank.

Bobby looked back at the woman on the bed, no longer looking like a creature of great power and destruction, but more like a frail, damaged child, worn down by the trials she'd been forced to endure.

He sighed, and pulled the heavy door closed, making sure it was locked and bolted. He nodded to Cas, who took up first watch by the panic room door, his face grim, his stance that of a warrior.

**~0~**

Dean drained the last of his beer, and sat the bottle down. He looked at his brother, who was still nursing a full one. He raised a brow, and Sam nodded. "I'm ok" he replied to the unspoken question. "It's just that...you know.."

"Yeah" Dean sighed, and opened another beer. "I _do_ know. That was something I don't wanna go through again. Next time I have a naked chick in my arms, I want to be for an entirely different reason"

Bobby clinked bottles with Dean. "Hear hear" he agreed. "But I gotta ask" he said, more seriously "Did you notice that she never really answered any of our questions? Like, where those discs came from, and who made them?"

"Yeah, you're right "Sam agreed."Is there anything in the journal about this?"

Bobby pulled it up. and the three of them hunched over the table, reading through it.

"Huh" humphed Sam, and pointed to an entry made nearly forty years ago. "Angie doesn't know about this journal"

"Says here it was just on the table when this guy came home" Bobby said. "Next entry says he asked her about it, but she didn't know what he was talking about, and he didn't bring it up again." Bobby picked up the worn book and flicked to their dad's entries. "Your Daddy's first entry was much the same. Only he never told her about it, at all." He looked up at the brothers. "Where do you think it comes from?"

"Dunno" Dean answered. "But I'm thinking we ask her when she wakes up. There's a lot we don't know, and a lot I wanna know. Like, are we stuck with her blood in us forever?"

"Yeah. That's in here" Sam grabbed the book from Bobby, and flicked through "See? This guy was a total thrall, but it wore off after a couple of years. He found others that had worn off after a few weeks, and Angie told him the blood does not 'taint' them forever."

"Good to know." Dean sipped his beer. "But still, damn, it's too much. Where is she from? Who the hell is she? Are we gonna have to rescue her again? Will the guys hunting her come here?"

Sam finally drank his beer. "Dude, I guess we just gotta wait till she wakes up"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Thank for still reading..and the reviews...priceless! I am humbled by your attention... :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N Yes, I'm whinging about work again, it's just been too full on to get much done! I have to apologise for the delay in posting this chapter. I wish I could make a living doing just this..._**

* * *

><p>For two days they took turns at guarding their sleeping charge, someone always at the panic room, either inside or out, but there was nothing to worry any of them. Angie did not move the whole time, she lay exactly as Dean had placed her, her breathing slow and steady, the bruises from the controls faded.<p>

On the third day there was a knock on Bobby's door, and Dean looked at his brother, who then nodded to Bobby. Cas was taking his shift downstairs.

Sam looked through the peephole and then nodded at the other two who both cocked their weapons as Bobby opened the door.

A young woman stood there, dressed very casually, in jeans, frilly top, her hair pulled into a pony tail. Her companion stood, holding her hand, a sweet looking blonde youth, dressed in a band T and jeans.

Bobby just grunted at them, and the girl giggled. "Um, hi" she looked a little intimidated. "My friend was supposed to me meet me, like, two days ago, and I haven't seen her. Do you think, like, she might've come around here? Or maybe you saw her?''

"She's easy to spot" her boyfriend continued "She's kinda short, and she has all of these, like, dreadlocks, and her hair is completely white"

Bobby just stood there, looking at them.

"We've knocked on everyone's door, and no one has seen her" the girl added.

Bobby sighed. "Do I look like someone a girl would be hanging out with?"

The two just looked at each other, and nodded. "Thanks anyways, mister" the boy said and they walked off.

As he closed the door, Dean still peered out the curtain, watching them leave.

"So, demons?" asked Sam.

"Demons" confirmed Bobby. "See if they go next door. If they really don't know she's here, it might be better to let them go. Report back they can't find her"

"Good thinking" confirmed Dean. He watched as the two trudged next door, and Bobby casually strolled out to watch where they went after that, and he saw them go house to house. Satisfied they had no idea Angie was there, they relaxed for the rest of the night.

**~0~**

Dean was sleeping deeply on Bobby's floor when he felt an arm encircle his waist, and looked down in the half light of the lounge room to see a small , feminine hand gently stroke his flat stomach, the touch growing firmer, and he could feel her hot breath on his back. He turned over, and there lay Angie, her body warm, naked, and pressed towards him.

He went to speak, but she placed a finger on his lips, and then started to kiss him, first his neck, then his chest, all the while her hands were tracing his firm body, she was pulling him closer, and as he inhaled her warm scent he found he was powerless to resist.

He kissed her forehead, then tipped her chin up so he could kiss her neck, her skin hot and inviting, he traced his tongue around her mouth, her lips full, firm, and parted to let him in. Her breasts pushed against him and he pulled her close, his heart beating faster, hips grinding up to excite him, and his brother, pulling on his shoulder?

"Dean" Sam's voice broke through. "Wake up"

"What the fuck, dude?" Dean exclaimed.

"You were having a nightmare" Sam pulled on his jacket, it was his turn to watch downstairs where it was much colder. "You were moaning and everything. What was it about?"

"What?" Dean realized he wasn't naked, there was no woman beside him, and his brother was watching him with concern. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You were having a nightmare" Sam repeated. "You okay?"

"M good" he mumbled back, and stumbled up to grab coffee and try to get a little sanity into his thoughts.

"You sure?" Sam followed him to the coffee pot. "Coz you look like shit"

"I'm fine, Sam, give it a rest" he growled.

"Coz, um, this nightmare…" Sam was blushing, and Dean surmised he might not have been the only one having weird dreams.

"What, Sam?"

"Did you dream about Angie?" Sam looked at his coffee cup as if it were the most important thing that needed his full attention. "_I_ did" he softly added, and Dean huffed a little laugh.

"Yeah, Sam? And what did you dream?" he was glad, in a way, as it took the attention of himself, but also disturbed that they may have had the same dream.

Sam brought his eyes up to meet his brother's. "Don't laugh" he begged.

"What?" Demanded dean. "Spill it"

"Look. It's not _just_ me, ok?" Sam's eyes were pleading. "I read in the journal that other guys dreamed about her, too. Some dreams were violent, terrifying, and some were….um…."

Dean smirked. "What? Some were what, little brother?"

Sam turned a deeper shade of red, and Dean decided to let him off the hook. "Yeah, I dreamed about her." He admitted. "Is the blood thing?"

"Yeah, and proximity. The longer you spend near her, the greater the bond" Sam explained. "It fades when she leaves"

Dean just nodded, but didn't share his dream, even though he knew Sam was still waiting for him to do so.

"Bobby waiting on you?" he asked, instead.

"Yeah. Better go, I guess" he shrugged as he headed off to relieve the older hunter.

Dean gulped his coffee, a little more rattled than he'd let on to his brother. This was one fucked up gig, that was sure.

**~0~**

Sam looked in on Angie thru the peep hole in the cast iron door. She had moved, and was now curled up on her side, facing the door, softly snoring as she slept. She looked so vulnerable and small he felt like gathering her up and tucking her into the back of the Impala, and spiriting her away to safety. But he also knew much of what he was feeling was the bond he sharing with her, and only part was sympathy. He closed the peep hole and turned to see Bobby still watching him. He handed Sam the journal he's been reading, and offered him a little smile.

"It'll wear off soon" he said, as if he could read the boy's mind, and turned to go upstairs.

"Thanks Bobby" Sam called after him, and Bobby offered a wave without turning.

He settled onto the chair they'd hauled downstairs and opened the journal. Reading his dad's scrawl was a little surreal, but it was also comforting, not only in the small bites of information he gave about Angie, but also finding this lost contact with their father, a voice from beyond the grave.

**~0~**

Dean handed Bobby a fresh cup of coffee from the pot he'd just made, as a loud knock sounded from the door.

Cas appeared from the lounge room where he'd been watching the television, as the hunters sat their coffee down.

It was barely dawn, no reasonable person would be knocking on the door at that hour, so they all knew this was probably someone after Angie. Dean picked up a sawn off, and Bobby placed a glock in the back waistband of his jeans as he headed to the door.

Cas stood at Bobby's shoulder, where the door would hide him, as Dean took up his place by the side, and Bobby opened the door.

There stood two very tall, attractive men, both wearing black suits and dark sunglasses. They both smiled as if given a secret signal and one held out his hand to Bobby.

Bobby just looked at the hand, and back at the man. "Help you gentlemen?" he gruffed.

The man looked at his hand then lowered it back to his side. "Good afternoon sir. My college and I" he indicated his companion "are looking for a friend of ours. We have not seen her for some time, but have been advised she may be residing here. Could we perhaps inquire if you have seen her?"

Bobby frowned at them. "You jerks from the Matrix, or what?"

The man that had spoken lifted an eyebrow. "I don't know where that place is. I am just looking for my friend" he pulled a picture from his breast pocket and handed it to Bobby "And we thought perhaps she may be here."

Bobby looked at the picture. It was Angie all right, but not as they had ever seen her. She was dressed in a futuristic uniform, shiny black with studs and buckles, official looking insignia on the high collar. There were no piercings, and her hair was short and straight, her eyes were purple. She stood straight, at attention, and her face was harsh. She looked nothing like the woman they knew.

He handed it to Cas, who stepped forward into the light, and the men gasped when they saw him.

They stared at Cas, but said nothing. Cas looked at Bobby, not sure how he was to react to their surprise at seeing him.

"You men ok?" Bobby finally asked.

They blinked, in unison, mouths hanging open. Dean stepped into the doorway, and clicked his fingers in front of the men's faces. "Hello, Earth to weird guys"

The man who had been speaking looked at Dean, then back at Cas. The other man didn't stop staring. "You are an angel" he whispered, and Cas nodded.

"I am an angel of the lord" he replied.

"How do you know that?" Bobby asked them.

"We can…feel what he is" he replied, not taking his eyes off Castiel.

"What are you?" Cas asked him, and the man shook his head, seeming to try and gain some control.

"It does not matter. Clearly we were mistaken." He took his companion's arm "We thought we could feel our friend, but we were sensing the angel. We will not bother you again".

They turned and started to walk off, and Dean ran out after them. "Hold up a minute there, Neo. Who the hell are you?"

The man looked at him, and his eyes glowed a little brighter, turning from bright blue to purple. "We are of no consequence. We will be leaving now"

Dean could feel the power coming off him, and his companion, and stepped back. "Alright then Skippy, don't let me hold you up" he tried to sound confident, but knew it came out a little frightened. The power radiated off the pair like heat from an open fire. They walked away, perfectly in time, without looking back.

Dean turned back to Bobby and Cas, and Bobby just shook his head. When he turned back to watch the men, they were gone.

"There are not many creatures that can sense an angel" Cas said.

"What were they, then?" asked Bobby "Demons?"

Cas turned to face him. "I have no idea"

**~0~**

Dean carried down a cup of coffee for his brother, and filled him in on the strangers at the door.

"That sounded beyond weird" Sam commented. "You think these are her, um, creators?""

"No doubt, dude, they were full on Matrix weirdoes" confirmed Dean. "So, any change on our sleeping beauty?"

"Yeah, last I looked, she'd turned over and was snoring" Sam told him.

Dean opened the little peep hole, and saw an empty bed. He grabbed his gun from his waistband and moved to open the door, Sam springing up and also raising his gun. "What is it?" he asked

"She's gone" Dean said, and swung the door open.

The room was empty. The bed was rumpled, and Sam bent to touch it. "Still warm" he told his brother.

Dean bent to pick something up.

One small white feather, near the end of the bed. He handed it to Sam, who sniffed it.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him.

Sam just ducked his head. "It smells like candy".

**~0~**

For two weeks they waited, and searched, but there were no signs of Angie, nor any more visits from the creatures who had been looking for her. Cas made a few sweeps, Bobby made a few inquires, but they came up empty handed.

Dean and Sam had other jobs to follow up, so they made the decision to let this one go, leaving the journal with Bobby. He had written in their stories, adding to the strange tale of a creature that no one quite knew how to describe.

Time went on, things got bad, and worse, and their lives took them many places, but none contained the strange girl that had swept through their lives so dramatically those months ago.

They didn't know if her creators had taken her, or if she had just left without a had been a very strange chapter in their lives seemed to end on an even stranger note.

**~0~**

Sam stepped out of the shower, and reached for his towel... it wasn't there. He shook his head to get the water out of his eyes, and saw Angie, standing there, holding his towel out to him. She didn't give it to him, but instead started to dry his chest, softly rubbing the fluffy towel across his broad shoulders, starting to circle around his washboard stomach.

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her, his face confused, feeling more than a little embarrassed. "We've been looking for you!" he exclaimed "We didn't know if those weird guys grabbed you….."Angie reached up and placed a finger on his lips, silencing him, and then stood up on her toes to kiss him, her full lips brushing against him, her hot breath tasting of summer.

He pulled back, a little, then pulled her close to him, bending down into her, crushing her soft mouth, bruising those lips with his passion, his manhood starting to stir, his heart beating faster. She matched his eagerness with her own desire, her arms grabbing his hair, caressing his back, as Dean jammed him in the ribs.

Sam sat bolt upright, realizing he was in the passenger seat beside his brother, who was laughing at him as he drove.

"Who was it this time?" he laughed. "Tom Cruise? Miley Cyrus?"

"Angie" gasped Sam "We must be close"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Sorry, I know I said only one more, but I will wrap up soon...I promise!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N Sorry for the delay on this last chapter, I had two ideas fighting for the title... so I decided to mash them together. I hope you like it..._**

* * *

><p>Dean sat his beer down on the bar. "I dunno, dude. We've been searching for nearly eighteen hours" he said, reaching for the pretzels "We've hit every cafe, animal shelter, and bar, and no sign. You sure it wasn't just a naughty dream?"<p>

"Tell me you don't think she's close?" Sam countered. Dean tipped his head and downed the last of his beer, signaling the barmaid for another.

"I'm thinking, if she _was_ close, she's already split" he answered. "It's not like she's looking for us. She's probably avoiding us, truth be told"

"You boys staying for the show?" the barmaid asked. Dean looked at his brother, and could see it clearly written on his face. The 'show' would contain Angie, without a doubt.

"What's the show?" he asked the barmaid, a faded beauty in her late forties.

"Led Zep cover band"

Dean smiled at his brother. "Angie or not, we're staying" he turned back to the barmaid. "Is there a girl in the band?"

"Yeah, there is. Pretty little blonde thing"

Sam gave the smile back to his brother, and they waited for the band to set up.

**~0~**

"Well, I dunno what to say, Sammy." Dean dried off his hair with the thread bare motel towel. "That was the worst band I'd ever seen, and the girl" he paused while he dried his ears "Was fugly. F.U.G.L.Y. And not in a good way."

"There's a good way to be fugly?"

Dean huffed out a short laugh. "I could tell you a time..'"

A knock on the door interrupted him. As it was after midnight Dean hadn't expected anyone to be knocking on the door. He nodded to Sam, and grabbed his jeans to pull up over his boxers. Sam had his gun drawn, and slid the chain into place before opening the motel room door.

He quickly closed it and removed the chain, then flung it open all the way. "We've been looking for you!" he exclaimed.

There stood Angie, bemused smile lifting her features. She stepped into the room, immediately taking in a half naked Dean. She tilted her head, her teeth flashing in a wide smile. Dean blushed and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

Angie looked better than the last time they'd seen her. Her eyes were once again green, and her hair hung in long, loose waves to her waist. She wore a plaid western shirt and low slung jeans, cowboy boots, and had a back pack slung over one shoulder.

"What is that for?" she asked, pointing at Dean as he pulled his t shirt over his damp chest. Sam looked confused, and looked at his brother, who shrugged.

"It's for covering up." Sam answered.

"No. Here" She tapped herself above her left breast, and Sam understood.

"It's an anti possession symbol" Dean let out a huff, relieved that's all she was asking.

"So, um, where have you been?" Sam closed the door, gesturing her to take a seat. "Where'd you go? How'd you get out of the panic room? We thought those goons caught up with you!"

"Hey, slow down a minute" Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's get comfy, and you, missy" he nodded towards Angie "Are gonna tell us a bed time story."

He pulled a chair from the table, and slung himself onto the chair, back the front, and leaned his chin on the high back rest. With a smile and a nod, he indicated her to start.

Instead Angie pulled her backpack off and opened it, pulling out a bottle of scotch. She offered it to Sam, who reached over to grab three glasses, handing one to each of them. Angie half filled the boys' glasses, but took a long swig straight from the bottle, placing her glass on the table. She lit a cigarette, drawing slowly on it, while the boys watched her in anticipation.

"So…" Sam prompted, but Angie just tilted her head at him, looking confused.

"Oh. I knocked on your door because your father told me that it is not good to 'I dream of Jeanie' in on a man".

"Interesting. And more than a little disturbing." Dean took a gulp of his whiskey. "But not what we meant. You're one enigmatic character, and we wanna know more. So, spill. Start at the start and fill in the details, right up till you knocked on our door"

Angie's smile turned a little sad, and she took another long swig. "I came to thank you, and say goodbye. I was not able to do this before now, you are both being followed by many beings." She dragged on her cigarette. "They cannot see you, but I thought if I came along, I might lead them to you. I have waited until now, as I feel right now no one is looking"

"Followed?" Dean was alarmed.

Angie nodded. "I believe you know this already. There are demons, and angels, and they are all looking for you." She tipped her head a little. "This time it is you who are hunted, and dangerous to be around" She offered them a sympathetic smile. "Tonight, no one is looking."

"Ok, how do you know that?" Dean asked her.

"I know" she answered. She shrugged. "I just know" She stood and refilled their glasses, and dug another cigarette out of her back pack. "I saw Bobby" she said.

"You saw Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yes. He did not see me. He is injured."

"Yeah, about that" Sam looked at his brother, before continuing. "Is there anything you can do for him? Like you did for Dean?"

She shook her head, curls falling softly in the dim light. "He is not able to take my blood" she quietly answered. "It would kill him. This is sad, but true"

"So who are you, Angie, really?"

"This is of no consequence" she answered, and Dean let out a disgusted snort.

"I've had about enough of your dodging our questions. Your matrix goons gave me the same bullshit, and I'm not buying it." He stood and started pacing, his glass in hand. "I'll tell you what we know, sister, and you can fill in some blanks. We know you're powerful enough to raid Hell and pull a soul free, and dust a demon more powerful than any we've dealt with before.

"We know, or we're at least petty sure you're part vampire, among other things, we think there's angel and demon in there, as well. We know you're older than…well, we know you're old. Your blood is poison, either enslaving or killing anyone or anything that touches it.

"We know Hell, and maybe Heaven, will do anything it can to get their hands on you, coz when you pull out your Terminator discs you go nuclear. And those discs" he paused, taking a swig of the whisky before continuing. "They aint from around here, are they? Like, close encounter shit, maybe? How am I doin' so far?"

She just looked at him, blinking those large eyes very slowly. "Oh" he added "We also saw a picture of you in a kinda hot looking dominatrix uniform. You know, head to toe black vinyl."

"You saw a picture? How? Who showed you?"

"Those Matrix gooks that turned up looking for you the day you disappeared"

"You say these….Matrix? turned up. I do not understand what you are saying"

"The day you left" Dean explained "Two guys in black suits turned up looking for you. They showed us a picture of you in a uniform, but then freaked when they saw Cas. Said they mixed up sensing an angel with you"

She nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead she stood and went to her bag, and started ruffling through it.

"Hello? Earth to creepy girl?" Dean gave his brother a frustrated look.

"Um, Angie?" Sam tried. "We kinda think you owe us some sort of explanation"

Angie looked up, her brow furrowed, concern written across her face. "I had not been aware these …ah.. men… had visited you." She seemed to find what she was looking for, and straightened. "I awoke many miles away from your house. I did not leave. I had assumed you had moved me to a safer area." She shook her head. "This is very concerning"

"You betcha. So who moved you? I guess you have no idea, and it wasn't us. And those guys" Dean refiled his glass "They were from the same place as you?"

"No. Yes. No. They are not from the same place, but they were sent from there. They are, I think you would say, bounty hunters"

Dean and Sam exchanged worried glances. "Will they be back?" Sam asked her.

She shrugged. "One would assume if they felt I was close, they would never have left. It has been many months, perhaps, this time, I have, ah, dodged the bullets?"

"Ok. Wotcha got there?"

She held up a small device, it looked much like a mobile phone. Opening it, a small screen glowed with symbols and characters the boys could not recognize. Angie placed her finger on the screen, and the symbols changed, swirling around then stopping, flashing on and off. She looked up at them.

"This tells me _all clear_."

"All clear from the bounty hunters? asked Sam.

She nodded. "It is sad, and hard for me to do, but I have to leave here, I have to say goodbye to you both. There is too much risk to you, and to me, at this time. I need to be... not here"

Sam looked at his brother, and nodded. "I know what we're in the middle of is dangerous, and doesn't really concern you" He drained his glass "but we're in the fight for our lives here, Angie, and we sure would appreciate anything you could do. I know we'd be asking a lot, but what you do, the power you have" he shook his head "it could mean the end of this Armageddon we're fighting, and my brother and I could really use your help."

She looked down, as if the carpet was the most interesting thing she's ever seen. She took several long, deep breaths, and then finished off her cigarette.

"I suppose it is because you don't know, or don't understand what I am" she said. "You saw what happens when I remove three controls. In my body there are many, many more of these things, just to keep me like this. As you have noticed" she lit another cigarette "I am not human. At least, most of me is not. I do not even know what I am.

"I could tell you much of what I have found out about myself, but this is not really important for you, right now, anyway. What I can tell you is that if I removed enough of my controls to help you I would not be able to control myself. "she smiled at her own little pun.

"I would cease to me what you see here, and become something that you could not control. I would lose all self awareness, and would be far too dangerous to be around.

"The only way to keep a check on my power is not open to you. It belongs to the ones who made me. If they sense, in anyway, that I have...um..woken up? They would be here, taking control of me, in an instant. I would not be any help to you. I fear that there is nothing I can do to help you. I can slay a vampire, or a lesser demon, sometimes, but nothing that would make any difference in your struggle."

"What I can tell you is that killing the demon Bayemon was a bigger help to you than you knew, and I am grateful that I could help both yourselves, and myself. There will be a time when I may be able to return and help you again. It would mean a great deal to me to be able to tell you more, and be around to see how this terrible struggle turns out for you"

Just then her little bounty hunter sensor let out a shrill alarm, and the look on her face confirmed what the sensor was screaming. Without another word, she shoved it into her back pack and gave them her sad smile, then with a rustling hint of wings, she was gone.

Dean walked over to the table, where the half full bottle of Walker blue whiskey sat, and filled his glass. "Well, I'm still none the wiser, but I guess we'll be expecting a visit from Agents Smith and Brown any minute now."

They sat, the brothers, for another couple of hours, but no goons knocked on the door. Finally, they went to bed, dawn chasing the sky in the distance.

**~0~**

Bobby felt the sound before he heard it. First there was a bone vibrating hum, then a sort of soft trembling. Finally he heard the low pitch alarm and he grabbed the gun from his desk. The alarm climaxed in a rustle of wings, and there, not three yard in front of him, stood Angie.

She was dirty, her clothes torn and filthy, her lips split, her eye blackened, and her cheek marred by a large cut. She looked down on him, and tilted her head. "I am sorry" she whispered, and swayed a little, and Bobby reached out to steady her, but did not make contact.

"Girl, you look like hammered shit" he said, and turned his wheelchair a little to face her more directly.

She smiled, and raised a hand to touch her forehead. "I had a little trouble"

"I'm thinking that might be the understatement of the year" he answered, as her legs gave out and she crumpled, he managed to move forward just enough to catch her upper torso on his lap, her head placed in a way he'd not had a woman consider for many a year.

"Well, that's not what I was expecting today" he muttered. He reached back as far as he could and finally managed to snag the phone.

He dialed, and gently brushed back the long hair coating his knees. "Dean? I think you boys gotta get here. There's an angel on my lap"

**~0~**

Sam peered through the peephole to the panic room where Angie lay, once again breathing softly, her wounds cleaned and her dirty clothes removed leaving her in a white singlet and batman logo panties. Those, of course, had elicited a dozen one liners from Dean, but in all seriousness, the boys were worried.

Angie had obviously been in a massive fight, bruises covered most of her body, her clothes torn, her nails ripped off. They had arrived at Bobby's less than an hour of him calling, and found him still struggling to remove the comatose woman from his lap.

Sam felt his lips pull into a half smile as he remembered the embarrassed look on the older hunter's face when his brother made eye contact with him. With respect to Dean, though, he didn't say a word. Sam only knew how much it amused his brother by the occasional look he threw Sam, his eyes dancing with humor, while he only showed Bobby concern for his plight.

"Okay?" Dean asked behind him.

"Yeah. She's sleeping. I think she'll be ok". Dean handed his brother a coffee, and lifted his eyes to the stairs.

"We'd better fill in the boss, then"

Bobby was waiting at the top of the stairs, concern darkening his features. "She's sleeping" Sam reassured him, and they all went into Bobby's library where Bobby wheeled himself up to the desk. "Something you boys need to know" he said, and picked up his huge coffee mug.

"What?" asked Dean, as he casually leaned against the chair his brother had chosen to sit in.

"The journal about Angie went missing while you were downstairs." He sipped his coffee. "I went to write in today's update and it was gone from my desk."

"Are you sure you left it there?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe I left it on my nightstand upstairs" Bobby sarcastically replied, then pulled open his desk drawer. "I left it in here, with this" he lifted up his own journal " About three hours ago. I found my journal on the top of the desk, open to the page where I describe the apocalypse, and Angie's non authorized biography was gone. I was in the other room, and I could clearly see in here. No one came in. No one was here"

"Okay" Dean lifted his cup. "Clearly someone _was _here, or you've just forgotten where you put it."

Bobby grunted with disgust. "It's not like I dropped it while I was out jogging. Whoever left it here must've taken it. Which means " he paused and moved his wheelchair out from behind the desk "there's another player in this game. One we, and I'm guessing your creepy hot chick don't know about"

Sam walked into the kitchen, an filled his mug from the heating coffee pot. "Do you kinda feel like we're just the pawns in this chess game" he asked, turning to face his brother and surrogate father "again? We only ever seem to be extras, never the main characters."

Dean furrowed his brow, big brother mode coming into play. "Well, I for one like when I'm only unaccredited faces, we've spent way too much time in the firing line. I'm thinking this is probably the only time we don't come out the losers in this insane story we live in" He closed his eyes, and massaged the line on his brow. "I'd be interested to see what Chuck makes of this chick. Or if he even knows about her. She seems to make it her day job to stay off the grid."

Bobby wheeled into the kitchen and handed his cup to Sam to fill. "I don't get the impression that it's over"

"Yeah, I gotta agree, no fat lady singing here".

**~0~**

The next morning Sam kicked his brother, who lay sleeping on the floor, as he walked into the kitchen. Bobby had made breakfast, and the smell of coffee and bacon had woken him from his deep slumber, more comfortable on the old couch than he should have been.

Dean groaned, ad pulled himself up, one eye not as open as the other. "Anyone check on sleeping beauty?" he croaked.

"Not yet. Had a little trouble with the stairs" Bobby quipped back as Sam took his coffee downstairs, closely followed by his brother.

He pulled across the peephole, expecting to see Angie softly snoring away her injuries. Instead they were once again greeted by an empty bed, the rumpled sheet pulled over, the backpack gone. Dean gave his brother a _'can you believe this crap'_ look.

"All good?" Bobby called down.

Dean wiped his hand from his chin to his forehead. "No dude. I think the fat lady just sung."

**~0~**

There was a watch light in Bobby's car yard, right near the back door. Tonight it was silhouetted with a rainbow arc in the soft mist, and it flickered gently, sputtering off, then on again. Under the light, leaning on the rusty pole, long black eyelashes beaded with mist, was a tall man. He was dressed in an heavy overcoat, jeans and boots, a trucker cap covering his soft blonde curls.

The sputtering light caught his bright green eyes, and if you looked close, you'd swear they softly glowed. Clutched tight under his arm was a battered journal, the chronicle of the life of a certain woman, who at this very moment was sleeping safely, far away from the panic room.

He tilted his head a little, just so, and blinked slowly, his black eyelashes covering those just a bit too large eyes. He smiled, a small sad smile as he stood there in the misty dark of an older hunter's junk yard.

He nodded a little, satisfied the three men inside were safe, and disappeared, a whoosh and rustle of wings heralding his departure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN I hope you liked this, my first story. Please (she begs, hands clutched, knees on the floor) leave a review, if you can. If you like Angie and her exploits there is a sequel to this story on this site, titled "Harvester Of Sorrow" You learn a little bit more about her and the unseen watcher in that one..._**


	17. Epilogue

**_A/N…..This chapter takes place two years later..._**

* * *

><p>She woke, disoriented, thirsty, and cold. Once again, she was somewhere she didn't know, a place she'd not seen before, wearing clothes she had not gone to sleep in, her hair combed, her face washed.<p>

She stood, stretched, and saw her bag on the floor in front of her. This had been going on for centuries, and if it were not for the different clothes, she may have believed she'd zapped herself to this location in her sleep.

Looking around, she noticed she was in a room, looked like a motel, and there was hot coffee in the pot, and a newspaper on the table. She walked over and picked it up.

Circled on the front page was a story on a missing boy, believed kidnapped by a pedophile ring. She pulled a jacket out of her bag, and pulled it on and disappeared, a soft rustle of wings the only herald of her departure…..

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Angie returns in my story "Harvester of Sorrow"...it takes up from here..._**


End file.
